Super Robot Wars
by Taimat23
Summary: fic de este videojuego
1. Recuerdos

_**SUPER ROBOT WARS**_

Stage 1: Recuerdos. 

Isla New Macross, situada en una localización secreta en algún lugar del Pacifico Sur.  
Base principal de la UN SPACY. Barracones de los oficiales de la división de Varitechs, Habitación 308, en la puerta se puede leer el nombre y rango del oficial al que pertenece dicha habitación la Teniente Yuki Kinomoto.

Yuki es una muchacha de 16 años de un precioso pelo azul y unos penetrantes ojos de un color marrón que transmiten gran seguridad en si misma. La muchacha se encuentra sentada en una silla observando una foto de su padre, estaba muy unida a el, con el pelo empapado después de haber tomado una ducha tras el ejercicio matutino.

Yuki: Te echo de menos. -Hablando a la foto.- Ya han pasado 4 años desde tu muerte, todo lo que me queda de ti es esta foto… -De los ojos de Yuki empezaban a aflorar lagrimas a causa de la tristeza que le envaraba el corazón.-

Yuki: Ni siquiera me queda el mecha que tu hiciste para mí, hoy hace 1 año desde aquel día en que tuve que sacrificar el Granthavant para que no acabaran con el SDF-1 los cerdos de la Antiunion… -Yuki Empezó a recordar lo ocurrido.-

"Un año antes:

Orbita Terrestre estación de construcción Robotech más conocida como la Fabrica Robotech.

La comandante Lisa Hayes, una de las mejores oficiales de la UN SPACY, esta en el puente del SDF-1 estableciendo comunicación con la Fabrica robotech. 

Lisa: Aquí el SDF-1 llamando a la Fabrica Robotech. Solicitamos permiso para atracar en los muelles.

Operador: Aquí la Fabrica Robotech, Recibido SDF-1 puede atracar en el muelle 5, los estábamos esperando SDF-1.

Lisa: Recibido, Iniciando maniobra de atraque. -Después de cortar la comunicación.- Almirante Global, esperamos su orden.

El almirante Henry Global, Oficial al mando de toda la flota de la UN SPACY y máximo oficial del SDF-1, es un hombre de unos 60 años de pelo gris y bigote, bonachón y afable no es difícil hacerle aflorar una sonrisa de su rostro. De origen Ruso es uno de los hombres más respetados de toda la UN SPACY

Henry: Adelante Lisa, no hagamos esperar a nuestros anfitriones. -Estaba diciendo mientras se lleva su pipa a la boca.-

Sammie: ¡Almirante! ¡El reglamento prohíbe fumar en el puente de mando de las naves!

Henry: Ya lo se Porter, no iba a encenderla. -Dice mirando de reojo a la joven suboficial mientras sonríe bajo su bigote.-

Lisa: Inicien la maniobra de atraque.

Claudia: Recibido comandante, iniciando maniobra.

Mientras en el salón de oficiales del SDF-1

Yuki: ¡¿¡Como se atreve a insinuar eso capitán Hunter!?! -Levantándose de la mesa furiosa, golpeándola con el puño y tirando su silla al suelo.- ¡Soy una de las mejores pilotos de la flota! ¡Y siempre ha combatido en el Grantavant! ¡¿¡Como puede decir que debería utilizar una unidad Valkiria cuando con el Granthavant siempre he sido competente!?! ¡Y le recuerdo que le he salvado el pellejo en más de una ocasión! 

Max: Cálmate Yuki, deja que Rick termine de hablar, esto no es ninguna orden, ni siquiera estamos de servicio, es solo una recomendación que quiere hacerte.

Yuki: ¡¿¡Ahora estás de su parte Max!?!

Max: …No, yo solo quería q… que… te calmaras, eso es todo, tampoco es para ponerse así.

Yuki: ¡Entonces calla! ¡¿¡Y usted CAPITÁN me va a responder o NO!?!

Miriya: Rick, ya la he visto ponerse así antes, será mejor que digas algo rápido antes de que se ponga echa un basilisco y te pegue un tiro o algo peor.

Rick: Yo… Esto… Tampoco es para ponerse así… Yo solo lo decía porque… porque tu robot llama mucho la atención y atraes al enemigo especialmente hacia ti y eso es peligroso… Tampoco hay que ponerse de esa manera Yuki. -Dice con cara de terror a la joven muchacha.-

En ese momento aparecían por la puerta del salón de oficiales la Comandante Heyes y la Comandante Grant que se quedaron atónitas al ver la escena.

Claudia: Escucha Lisa, será mejor que controles a esa niña o acabara por quitarte a tu novio, ya se pelean como si fueran una pareja. Jajajaja!

Lisa: Si no fuera por su diferencia de edad lo creería posible y la estrangulaba ahora mismo. Jajajajaja! A demás Rick y yo nos casaremos pronto, por cierto, ¿te he enseñado el anillo de compromiso que me regaló?  
Claudia: Si… Lisa Si… es la sexta vez que me lo enseñas hoy…

Lisa: Lo siento, será mejor que vayamos a poner paz entre esos dos antes de que hagan daño a alguien.

Yuki: ¡Que llame la atención es cosa mía capitán, no suya!

Lisa: Será mejor que te des por vencido Rick, está claro que esta batalla la has perdido.

Rick: Pero Lisa…

Lisa: Hay que saber cuando retirarse cariño. ¡¿¡Y que son esos modales capitán, esa es forma de saludar a un oficial superior!?!

Todos se cuadran y presentan un saludo militar.

Rick: ¡Lo siento Comandante Hayes!

Lisa: ¡Jajajajaja! Ves por que siempre pierdes contra una mujer, no sabes distinguir las sutilezas de nuestras bromas de cuando hablamos en serio, si ni siquiera estamos de servicio.

De repente empieza a sonar una alarma en toda la nave y por la megafonía se oye toda una serie de órdenes.

Megafonía: ¡Alerta Roja! ¡Alerta Roja! ¡Estamos bajo ataque por parte de una fuerza desconocida! ¡A todos los pilotos de Varitech, diríjanse a sus hangares de despegue! ¡A todos los pilotos de Destroids, diríjanse a sus puntos de despliegue! ¡A todo el personal de cubierta, diríjanse a sus puestos de combate! ¡A todo el personal de comandancia diríjanse al puente de mando de inmediato!

Lisa: ¡¿¡Que demonios ocurre!?!

Rick: No lo se Comandante Hayes, pero creo que estamos de nuevo en servicio. ¡Max, Miriya, Yuki! ¡¡¡Vamos!!!

Claudia: ¡Vamos Lisa!

Lisa: Rick ten cuidado.

Rick: No te preocupes Lisa, siempre lo tengo, ten cuidado tú también.

De nuevo en el puente.

Lisa: ¡¿¡Que ocurre Almirante!?!

Henry: Aún no estoy seguro Lisa. Teniente Porter dénos un informe de la situación.

Sammie: ¡Múltiples contactos entrando en nuestra orbita desde la superficie terrestre! ¡Diez naves de gran tamaño y un centenar de Mechas aproximadamente! ¡Se acercan a nuestra posición rápidamente! ¡No responden a nuestras llamadas y están adoptando una formación de ataque Almirante!

Henry: ¡¿¡Sabemos quienes son!?!

Sammie (mirando su ordenador): Aún no Señor estoy esperando la confirmación… -Unos segundos más tarde dice.- …¡Ya la tengo! ¡Son fuerzas antiunion!

Henry: ¡Preparen el contraataque, desplieguen la flota de defensa! ¡Que salgan todos nuestros Varitechs de inmediato! ¡Nuestra prioridad es mantener a salvo la Fabrica Robotech! ¡Comandante Grant inicie la maniobra de despegue! ¡Comandante Hayes Informe táctico de la disposición de nuestras fuerzas!

Claudia: ¡Iniciada maniobra de despegue Señor!

Lisa: ¡Nuestros escuadrones de Varitechs se están despegando! ¡La Armor 1 y la Armor 10 han puesto rumbo de intercepción hacia la flota enemiga! ¡La Armor 2 y la Armor 4 están despegando de la Fábrica Robotech en estos momentos! ¡La Armor 3 y la Armor 6 Llegarán a nuestra orbita en dos minutos! ¡La Armor 5 y La Armor 8 han despegado desde la base Alaska y tardarán 45 minutos en llegar a la orbita! ¡La Armor 7 y la Armor 9 Tienen daños estructurales muy severos y están in operativas!

En el hangar 1 del SDF-1

Rick: ¡Líder Skull a Escuadrón Skull informen!

Max: Skull 2 Listo.

Miriya: Skull 3 Listo.

Yuki: Skull 4 Listo.

Rick: Líder Skull a control SDF el escuadrón Skull está listo y a la espera de permiso para despegar.

Lisa: control SDF a Líder Skull tienen permiso para el despegue en la pista 107. El enemigo está formado por fuerzas de la Antiunion, formen en el vector 27 y esperen a la orden de ataque.

Rick: Recibido control. Bien chicos ya habéis oído, es hora de salir a cazar boches, estad atentos, suerte y en marcha.

Max: Roger.

Miriya: Roger.

Yuki: Roger.

El escuadrón Skull despega y se dirige hacia el vector indicado.

Rick: ¡Ahí los tenemos! ¡Parece que son Varitech Shadows así que estad atentos!... ¡¿¡Pero que demonios es eso!?! 

Entre la formación de Shadows hay un enorme robot negro de un diseño que no se había visto antes que destaca no solo por el tamaño si no que el armamento del que dispone era inmensamente superior al de cualquiera de los mechas que disponen.

Yuki: ¡No puede ser! ¡Lo ha construido! ¡¿¡Como ha obtenido la tecnología para ello!?!

Rick: ¡¿¡Yuki sabes quien ha hecho esa monstruosidad!?!

Yuki: Si… Por desgracia… y también quien lo pilota… Mi hermano… Lo diseñó poco antes de que nuestro padre muriese, pero nuestro padre no le permitió que lo construyera, por eso nos abandonó. Lo que no sabia es que se hubiese unido a la antiunion… ¡¿¡Por que precisamente ellos!?! ¡¿¡Por que con quién mató a nuestro padre!?!

Rick: Si sabían de quien era hijo no me sorprende que hicieran lo que fuese para que se uniera a ellos. Supongo que pensaron que si tu hermano tenía la mitad de la habilidad de tu padre para diseñar mechas sería una gran ventaja para ellos. Debieron prometerle que podría construir su mecha si se unía a ellos.

Yuki: Por desgracia para nosotros su habilidad para diseñar robots es igual o mayor que la de mi difunto padre. Rick será mejor que no os acerquéis a el, solo el Granthavant tiene alguna posibilidad de causarle algún daño y incluso dudo que sea posible. Lo que no entiendo es porqué lleva ese gran acumulador de energía a su espalda.

Lisa: ¡Control SDF a todos los Varitechs inicien el ataque!

Mientras en la otra formación.

Keichi: Líder Shadow al escuadrón Shadow yo me encargo de destruir a las naves capitales enemigas, vosotros encargaos de los cazas. ¡ATACAD!

Almirante: ¡Capitán Kinomoto, soy yo quien da la orden de ataque! ¡Capitán…!

Keichi ignora a su superior, se limita a desconectar el intercomunicador y lanzar el ataque.

Almirante: ¡Capitán! ¡¡Capitán!! ¡¡¡KINOMOTOOOOO!!! ¡Maldición porque tenían que asignarme a mi a un indisciplinado como ese!

Keichi se acerca a la nave capital más cercana, ignorando los disparos de los Varitech que eran absorbidos por el escudo de su mecha sin ninguna dificultad, hasta situarse a la distancia más adecuada para atacar a la nave enemiga.

Keichi: Jejejejeje Prueba esto ¡GRAN BOMBA DE GRAVITÓN!

El mecha crea una inmensa bola de energía negra entre sus manos y la lanza sin ninguna dificultad contra la Armor 10. El disparo es preciso y alcanza a la nave en el centro de la misma. La nave queda engullida por completo por dicha bola. Se oye un estruendo enorme como de hierros retorciéndose. Cuando la bola desaparece y el ruido cesa lo único que queda de la Armor 10 es un amasijo de hierros esparcidos por el espacio.

Yuki: ¡Santo dios! ¡Tiene un arma antinaves! ¡Ahora entiendo por que lleva ese inmenso acumulador! ¡He de detener a mi hermano antes de que destruya todas nuestras naves!

Yuki lanza al Granthavant a toda velocidad hacia el mecha negro de su hermano, sacando el subfusil y apuntando sobre el mecha. Tres Shadows se apresuran a cortarle el paso pero Yuki se deshace de ellos sin ninguna dificultad.

Keichi se dirigía a su segundo objetivo cuando de repente una potente ráfaga de disparos alcanza la parte izquierda de su escudo, comprueba los controles y descubre que el escudo ha caído al 80 cosa que le sorprende. Inmediatamente busca al mecha que ha efectuado esos disparos y descubre que un robot azul y dorado se le acerca a gran velocidad disparando un potente subfusil. No tarda en reconocer el mecha de su hermana. Esquiva una segunda ráfaga de disparos y conecta el intercomunicador sintonizando la frecuencia que solía utilizar su hermana en el pasado, cuando quería hablar con el. Se sorprende al oír en la familiar voz de su hermana una aguda nota de odio que no era normal en ella.

Yuki: ¡Desgraciado! ¡¿¡Por que con ellos!?! ¡¿¡POR QUEEEE!?!

Keichi esquiva una tercera ráfaga mientras continuaba acercándose a su siguiente objetivo la Armor 1

Keichi: Que esperabas. Ellos, a diferencia de papá, no pusieron ningún problema para que construyese mi mecha el Darkdeath. No tuve problemas para hacerlo de modo que cuando me ofrecieron que me uniese a ellos no tenia ninguna razón para negarme.

Yuki: ¡Maldito! ¡A caso no sabes que ellos mataron a papá!

Keichi: ¡¿¡Que!?! Espera, ya lo entiendo, tratas de engañarme para que no ataque vuestras naves. Ese truco no funcionará con migo.

Keichi dispara una ráfaga de misiles a muy corta distancia sobre el mecha de su hermana. Ella los evade pero uno alcanza el subfusil dejándolo inservible. Yuki queda desorientada por el impacto en el arma y Keichi aprovecha para atacar la Armor 1.

Keichi: ¡GRAN BOMBA DE GRAVITÓN!

Yuki se recupera lanza el subfusil i utiliza la espada láser de su mecha para cargar contra el Darkdeath. El arma impacta en el hombro del mecha cuando este está lanzando su ataque haciendo que el disparo se desviara de su trayectoria pero no lo suficiente. Impacta sobre la parte delantera de la Armor 1 creando una gran explosión. Cuando se disipa el humo se observa que la Armor 1 ha quedado seccionada de su parte delantera quedando un corte perfecto es su parte trasera. El resto de la Armor 1 estalla pocos segundos después.

Keichi saca la espada del Darkdeath y ataca al Granthavant, Yuki no tiene dificultades para desviar la estocada pero la fuerza del Darkdeath es muy superior a la del Granthavant y tras una serie de violentos intercambios de estocadas Keichi consigue desarmar al robot de su hermana y dañar el control de lanzamiento de misiles dejando al robot desarmado. Keichi se aleja de su hermana poniendo rumbo al SDF-1 varios Varitech le cortan el paso pero no consiguen retrasarlo más que unos segundos.

En el puente del SDF-1.

Lisa: ¡Almirante! ¡La Armor 1 y la Armor 10 han sido destruidas y el mecha que lo ha hecho a puesto rumbo hacia nosotros!

Henry: ¡Maldición! ¡¿¡Nuestros escudos pueden resistir un impacto directo del arma de ése mecha!?!

Lisa: ¡Lo dudo Almirante la potencia de ese arma sobresale de nuestras escalas de medición! ¡Su potencia debe ser de una décima parte de la potencia del cañón reflex del SDF-1!

Henry: ¡Debemos encontrar una manera de detener a ese mecha!

En el campo de batalla.

Yuki: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Mi hermano me ha dejado sin armamento convencional! ¡Tengo que encontrar un modo de detenerlo o destruirá el SDF-1! ¡¿¡Que puedo hacer!?!

Yuki: Solo puedo intentar una cosa, utilizar el Cañón Fotónico pero es muy difícil que le acierte con un arma antinaves y el Granthavant quedará inutilizado y no se podrá reparar. No tengo otra opción de lo contrario todos estarán muertos en pocos minutos. Lo siento papá te prometí que jamás utilizaría este arma pero no hay otra alternativa.

Yuki presiona rápidamente una serie de controles y el Granthavant sufre una pequeña transformación: de sus piernas emergen dos cañones reflejo, de sus brazos se extienden otros dos cañones reflejo y el gran cañón reflejo que hay en la espalda del robot se desplaza sobre los hombros de este hasta apuntar hacia delante. Inmediatamente se empieza ha ver toda una serie de descargas estáticas de color rojizo en los distintos cañones reflejo del Granthavant.

Keichi: Ahora os toca a vosotros. ¡GRAN BOMBA…!

Yuki: ¡Aún no hermano! ¡CAÑÓN FOTÓNICOOOOO!

Keichi se de la vuelta para mirar a su espalda cuando un inmenso rayo de energía rojiza le alcanza causando una gran explosión.

Keichi: ¡AAAAAAAAAG!

De los controles del mecha de Yuki empiezan a saltar chispas a causa de la inmensa potencia desatada por el cañón fotónico. Cunado el rayo se disipa Yuki observa horrorizada que los daños causados en su mecha son inmensos. Tanto las piernas como los brazos del mecha han desaparecido y el cañón reflejo de la espalda del mecha se ha convertido en un amasijo de hierros.

Keichi estuvo unos momentos aturdido después del potente disparo de robot de su hermana pero pronto recuperó el sentido y comprobó que seguía con vida a pesar de la sorpresa que se había llevado. Se sintió más satisfecho al ver que el mecha de su hermana estaba completamente dañado y que ya no suponía una amenaza para el. Su atención se centró de nuevo sobre el SDF-1.

Keichi: Ahora si que os toca a vosotros. ¡GRAN BOMBA…! ¡¿¡Y ahora que ocurre!?!

De repente una alarma se disparó en la cabina del mecha de Keichi, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el desesperado ataque de su hermana había surtido cierto efecto sobre su mecha puesto que le había desintegrado por completo el brazo izquierdo del mecha. Una rabia incontrolable se apoderó de el, que se lanzó sobre el mecha de su hermana, espada en mano, echo una furia, estaba fuera de si y tenia intención de acabar con la vida de su hermana.

Mientras en el puente del SDF-1.

Lisa: ¡Yuki! ¡Yuki! ¡¿¡Me oyes Yuki!?!

Yuki: Si comandante Hayes pero necesito ayuda, mi mecha ha quedado inutilizado y no puedo moverme ni hacer nada.

Lisa: ¡Recibido Yuki! ¡Rick, has oído a Yuki!

Rick: ¡Sí voy en su ayuda! ¡Yuki aguanta voy hacia tu posición!

Henry: ¡Capitán Hunter apresúrese! Teniente kinomoto aquí el almirante Global, gracias por salvarnos. Aguante un poco la ayuda está en camino.

Henry: Bien, ahora nos toca golpear a nosotros. ¡Inicien la transformación modular! ¡Preparen el cañón reflejo para disparar sobre las naves enemigas! 

La inmensa nave fortaleza empezó una transformación a gran escala que la convirtió en un inmenso robot de más de un kilómetro de altura.

Mientras keichi cargaba sobre el robot de su hermana. Esta comprobaba horrorizada que estaba a punto de morir, tal era su terror que se meó encima a causa del miedo mientras chillaba descontroladamente y apretaba todos los controles inútilmente buscando una reacción de la maquina que ella sabía que no sucedería. Chillaba y lloraba desesperadamente cundo un inmenso rayo rojizo llenó toda la superficie de su pantalla que hizo que se quedara paralizada.

Keichi se encontraba a escasos metros de su hermana cuando un inmenso rayo rojizo inundó su pantalla dejándolo paralizado dio la vuelta para ver de donde provenía ese rayo y fue cundo descubrió que el SDF-1 Había abierto fuego sobre sus naves capitales y comprendió al instante que habían perdido la batalla, segundos después se produjeron toda una serie de explosiones donde hasta hacia unos momentos se encontraban sus fuerzas. Su peor temor se había cumplido. El sabía que un solo disparo del SDF-1 podía acabar con una fuerza de ataque tan pequeña por eso había intentado destruirla cuanto antes pero su hermana se lo había impedido y ahora la batalla estaba perdida. Bajó su arma y encendió de nuevo su comunicador.

Keichi: Vaya hermanita, has tenido suerte, te has salvado por los pelos.

Keichi se sorprendió al ver la expresión de horror que vio en los ojos de su hermana y inmediatamente sintió un enorme remordimiento en su interior por haber estado a punto de matarla. Su hermana no contestó estaba demasiado aturdida. Desconectó el intercomunicador y lo conecto esta vez en la frecuencia que utilizaban el resto de sus fuerzas para ordenar la retirada. Después puso la mano derecha sobre el hombro del mecha de su hermana.

Keichi: Has luchado muy bien hermanita, estoy orgulloso de ti.

Keichi se fue dejándola sola. Yuki se puso sus manos en la cara y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Al darse cuneta de lo cerca que había estado de morir y de comprobar que en el fondo su hermano aun la quería. Por el comunicador hoyo una voz familiar.

Rick: Yuki ¿estás bien?

Yuki: No… -Sorbe por la nariz.- Me he meado en los pantalones a causa del miedo.

Rick: No te preocupes, es normal, a cualquiera en tu situación le hubiese pasado lo mismo o algo peor. En esos momentos eras mujer muerta de no ser por el disparo del SDF-1 ahora estaría recogiendo un cadáver. Todo ha acabado, vamos a casa.

Rick cogió el mecha de Yuki por los hombros y se lo llevó hacia el SDF-1.

En el hangar del SDF-1 la esperaban tanto el almirante Global como el resto de sus amigos. Nada más bajar del mecha un grupo de ingenieros empezó a examinar los restos de su mecha.

Yuki: No se molesten, está completamente inservible, no se puede reparar. Parece capitán Hunter que ahora no voy a tener más remedio que hacerle caso y coger un Varitech.

Rick: Después de haber visto lo que es capaz de hacer el mecha de tu hermano desearía tener una flota me mechas como este Yuki. Lo siento, se que era más que un simple mecha para ti, puesto que era todo lo que te quedaba de tu padre.

Henry: Tu padre sospechaba que podía llegar a ocurrir lo que ha pasado hoy, por eso me pidió que guardara esto para ti Yuki. ¿Sabes lo que es?

Yuki: Si… los esquemas de un mecha. ¡Un momento! ¡Esto es! ¡Los esquemas del mecha en el que trabajaba mi padre antes de morir! ¡¿¡De donde los ha sacado!?!

Henry: Tu padre sabía que corría peligro y me pidió que los guardara por si ocurría una catástrofe como la de hoy. ¿Doctor Lang cuanto tiempo le llevaría construir este mecha?

Lang: No lo puedo precisar con exactitud pero calculo que alrededor de un año.

Henry: Muy bien doctor, póngase a ello inmediatamente.

Lang: Si almirante. Me pondré a ello ahora mismo.

A Yuki se le iluminaron los ojos al oír aquello.

Yuki: Un año, solo he de esperar un año. ¡Gracias Doctor! –Con lagrimas en los ojos.- ¡Muchas Gracias almirante, Muchísimas Gracias!

Henry: Al contrario Yuki, somos nosotros quienes debemos agradecer que nos salvaras si no hubiese sido por el sacrificio de tu mecha ahora estaríamos todos muertos.

Lisa: ¿Yuki estas bien?

Yuki: Ahora si Lisa, ahora si…

Yuki se abraza a Lisa y rompe a llorar por la emoción."

De vuelta al presente.

Yuki se había quedado dormida. La despertó una llamada que se estaba transmitiendo a través de la megafonía de la base militar.

Megafonía: Teniente Yuki, preséntese en la sala de audiencias del Almirante Global de inmediato.

Yuki: ¡Maldición! ¡¿¡Que he hecho ahora!?!

Ella se vistió rápidamente poniéndose el uniforme de oficial de la flota para recepciones importantes, presentarse en el despacho del Almirante con el traje de piloto hubiese sido como mínimo una temeridad.

Salió corriendo de su habitación en dirección a los ascensores, comprobó que se encontraban todos en la parte superior del edificio y decidió bajar por las escaleras para ahorrar tiempo.

Salió a la avenida principal de la base y torció hacia la derecha en dirección al SDF-1. Cuanto más se acercaba más nerviosa se sentía puesto que no solía citar a muchos oficiales a su despacho en tiempos de calma como era aquel. Llevaban casi tres meses sin incursiones enemigas en su territorio.

Cuando se encontró en la puerta del despacho se alisó el uniforme y llamó a la puerta. La voz grabe del Almirante Global resonó tras la puerta invitándola a que entrase.

Henry: Adelante Teniente, entre por Favor.

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de encontrar en el despacho del Almirante no solo a el. Estaba acompañado por el capitán Hunter y la General Hayes. Hizo un saludo militar.

Yuki: Almirante Global. General Hayes. Capitán Hunter. La teniente Yuki se presenta señores.

Henry: Descanse teniente. La he hecho llamar porque he decidido reasignarla a un escuadrón…

Yuki: ¡¿¡Que!?!

Lisa: ¡Teniente!

Rick: Calma Yuki, deja que el Almirante termine.

Yuki: Perdón Almirante. Debo aprender a controlar mi genio. -Decía mientras hacia una reverencia.-

Henry: Ejem… Si han terminado señores… proseguiré con mi explicación. Como decía, la he reasignado a un escuadrón de nueva creación. El escuadrón Ángel, del cual usted tendrá el mando, puesto que no es muy común que un teniente esté al mando de todo un escuadrón, el alto mando ha decidido otorgarle el rango de Capitán. Felicidades Capitán Kinomoto.

Yuki no se podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, acababa de convertirse en el capitán más joven de la historia de la UN SPACY.

Yuki: Capitán… soy… soy… c… capitán…

El almirante Global le había extendido la mano para estrechársela, ella respondió con un movimiento mecánico puesto que en estos momentos estaba aturdida por la responsabilidad que se le había otorgado. Luego lo hizo la General Hayes y por ultimo el Capitán Hunter.

Lisa: Felicidades Capitán Kinomoto.

Rick: Felicidades, lamento perderte, primero Max y Miriya ahora tu, me están quitando a los mejores pilotos del escuadrón Skull. De veras, Felicidades Yuki, perdón, Capitán Kinomoto.

Yuki notó que el capitán Hunter le había puesto algo en la mano cuando le dio el apretón. Yuki la miró y observó unos brillantes galones de capitán en la palma de su mano.

Rick: Te los mereces.

Henry: Al escuadrón se le ha asignado el Hangar 2. Supongo que querrá hacer una inspección a su nuevo escuadrón. ¿No es así Capitán?

Yuki: ¡Por supuesto!

Henry: Pues a delante, vamos detrás de usted.

Yuki: Almirante, General, Capitán, con permiso.

Yuki salió del despacho y una vez fuera pegó un gran salto de alegría. Mientras en el despacho del Almirante.

Lisa: ¿Almirante, por que no se lo ha dicho?

Henry: Quiero que sea una sorpresa, a ver que cara pone.

Rick: Pues será mejor que nos demos prisa o nos perderemos su reacción. Ya no se la ve en el corredor.

Salieron en busca de Yuki camino del Hangar 2. La alcanzaron en los ascensores que llevaban a la zona de Hangares. Subieron en el primero que abrió las puertas y se dirigieron hacia el Hangar.

Una vez en el, el almirante Global le susurró al oído.

Henry: Sugeriría que empezara la inspección por el fondo del hangar.

Yuki: Antes preferiría ir a buscar mi Valkiria i estacionarla en el hangar.

Henry: Nos hemos tomado la libertad de llevarla nosotros, está al fondo del hangar.

Yuki: Está bien, empecemos la inspección del escuadrón.

Yuki dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y le extrañó que las luces del fondo del hangar estuviesen apagadas, miró al almirante y le dijo.

Yuki: ¿Almirante, ocurre algo con las luces del hangar?

Henry: Hemos tenido algunos problemas con el suministro de energía en los hangares, están trabajando en ello, no creo que tarden mucho en arreglarlo.

Yuki notó algo extraño en el tono del almirante pero no le hizo caso. Se dirigió hacia el fondo del hangar, se detuvo cuando estaba cerca del final para que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la luz y fue entonces cuando lo vio. Un enorme mecha de unos 20 metros de altura estaba recostado en la pared del fondo. Yuki reconoció el diseño al instante, lo había diseñado su padre. Se quedó paralizada por la emoción y de sus ojos empezaron a asomar lágrimas. Cuando pudo recobrar el habla lo único que pudo susurrar fue.

Yuki: Angelwing…

El almirante Global hizo una señal a un ingeniero que se encontraba en una esquina y que Yuki no había visto. De inmediato se encendieron las luces y pudieron contemplar el mecha en todo su esplendor. Era una máquina impresionante de 20 metros y unos colores gris muy claro y azul oscuro. Yuki se dirigió a la grúa de acceso a la cabina del mecha.

Lisa: ¿Y la inspección que Yuki?

Yuki: Luego… Luego… ¿Puedo Almirante?

Henry: Por supuesto, es tu mecha, no te preocupes por la inspección, ve y disfruta.

Yuki se acercó a la grúa y subió en la cesta de ascenso, el Dr. Lang se acercó desde el lugar donde había encendido las luces y subió con ella. Lang conectó los mandos y la grúa ascendió hasta la carlinga del mecha.

Lang: No hay mucho que contarte, los controles funcionan igual que el Granthavant. Lo único que has de tener en cuenta es que las medidas del mecha son un poco más grandes que las de tu viejo mecha. Que no tiene tanta velocidad. Que su armamento es mucho más potente y tiene nuevas armas. Que tiene un casco mucho más resistente y que dispone de un Escudo de Energía. En resumen que es un Super Robot. Por cierto, dispone de un arma antinaves, no te preocupes si has de utilizarla el mecha esta preparado para ella, pero gasta mucha energía con lo cual no es conveniente utilizarla de cualquier modo. Adelante, sube.

Yuki subió a la cabina y se puso el casco, era distinto al que había utilizado hasta entonces. Lo examinó y observó que en la parte trasera tenia un lugar para conectar un cable de datos.

Yuki: ¿Para que es esto dr. Lang?

Lang: ¡A si! ¡Se me había olvidado! Tu padre diseño un nuevo sistema de seguridad para tu mecha. El casco que tienes en tus manos no es un casco normal, es un neurocasco.

Yuki: ¡¿¡Y eso que coño es!?!

Lang: Es un casco que se conecta mediante un cable al mecha y que permite leer tus ondas cerebrales de este modo el mecha solo funcionará si tu lo controlas. Si un enemigo intenta robarlo le sea imposible utilizar el mecha.

Yuki: ¡Estupendo! ¿Pero como han conseguido mis ondas cerebrales?

Lang: No las tenemos, el ordenador está programado para grabar las ondas cerebrales de quien lo encienda por primera vez, por eso no lo hemos probado aún. Tendremos que hacer las pruebas contigo.

Yuki: Entiendo voy a encenderlo.

Yuki se pone el casco y conecta los controles del mecha. Un pequeño cable de datos se conecta al casco y el ordenador empieza a grabar las ondas cerebrales de Yuki. Al cavo de unos segundos el ordenador confirma que el grabado se ha realizado correctamente y le pide que introduzca su nombre. Justo después de introducir los datos el ordenador del mecha le dio la bienvenida con un mensaje en pantalla que ponía: -Hola Yuki, Bienvenida, El Angelwing está listo.-

De repente empezó a sonar la alarma que indicaba que estaban bajo ataque.

Megafonía: ¡Alerta Roja! ¡Alerta Roja! ¡Estamos bajo ataque por parte de una fuerza desconocida! ¡A todos los pilotos de Varitech, diríjanse a sus hangares de despegue! ¡A todos los pilotos de Destroids, diríjanse a sus puntos de despliegue! ¡A todo el personal de cubierta, diríjanse a sus puestos de combate! ¡A todo el personal de comandancia diríjanse al puente de mando de inmediato!

Lang: Yuki será mejor que salgas con tu Varitech, aún no hemos probado el Angelwing.

Yuki: Doctor no hay tiempo para eso, es mejor que salga con el.

Cerró la cabina y encendió todos los sistemas del mecha. Los ojos del mecha se iluminaron, estaba listo para salir. Desde la cabina Yuki pudo ver como todos los pilotos de su escuadrón subían a sus Varitechs. El dr. Lang no tuvo más remedio que retirar la grúa para no entorpecer el despegue del Angelwing.

Por el intercomunicador Yuki escucho la voz de Lisa Hayes. Entonces descubrió que tanto Lisa como Rick y el Almirante Global se habían dirigido a sus puestos de combate. Yuki Suspiró.

Yuki: ¿Menuda manera de probarte verdad Angelwing?

Conecto el intercomunicador.

Yuki: Líder Ángel al escuadrón Ángel, Informen.

Piloto 1: Ángel 2 Listo.

Piloto 2: Ángel 3 Listo.

Piloto 3: Ángel 4 Listo.

Yuki: Líder Ángel a control SDF, listos y a la espera de permiso de despegue.

Lisa: Control SDF a líder Ángel, tienen permiso para despegar en la pista 107. Tomen posiciones en el vector 26 al lado del Escuadrón Skull.

Yuki: Líder Ángel Recibido, bien chicos ya habéis oído, en marcha. Por cierto, soy la capitana Yuki Kinomoto. Mucho gusto en conocerles.

Asami: Ángel 2 Recibido. Felicidades por el ascenso capitán, soy la teniente Asami Shiro.

Takeshi: Ángel 3 Recibido. Enhorabuena por su ascenso capitán, soy el teniente Takeshi Tachibana.

Kanako: Ángel 4 Recibido. Enhorabuena por su ascenso capitán, soy la teniente Kanako Sakurai.

Yuki: Encantada de conoceros, ahora sino os importa, tenemos una batalla que ganar.

Yuki: Vamos allá, ¡Angelwing En marcha!

Yuki presionó los controles de su mecha y salió disparado al encuentro de la batalla…


	2. Contacto

Stage 2: Contacto.

…Yuki presionó los controles de su mecha y salió disparado al encuentro de la batalla. Nada más despegar un Pod Zentran se abalanzó sobre su mecha. Sin espacio para reaccionar Yuki lanzó un gancho de derecha que atravesó el blindaje de la carlinga del mecha enemigo y aplasto al piloto que había en su interior. 

Sin más obstáculos a la vista se dirigió hacia la posición en que se encontraba el resto de su escuadrón.

Lisa: Control SDF a todos los escuadrones de Varitech, nos encontramos bajo ataque Zentraedi, necesitamos unos minutos para desplegar la defensa Minmei. Escuadrón Scull, Escuadrón Ángel, Escuadrón Wolve, Tomen posiciones defensivas alrededor del SDF-1, Escuadrón Eagle, Escuadrón Lightning, Escuadrón Thundervolt, Tomen posiciones defensivas alrededor del Acorazado del General Bretai. Al resto de naves capitales y escuadrones Varitech formen entre el SDF-1 y la nave de Bretai, formación cerrada, vamos a dificultar su adquisición de blancos de gran tamaño. No arriesguen en exceso. Limítense a realizar acciones defensivas hasta que la defensa Minmei esté dispuesta para coordinar el contraataque.

Yuki se dijo a si misma con sarcasmo.

Yuki: No me digas, no me había dado cuenta.

El General Bretai es uno de los muchos Zentran y Meltran que se micronizaron (Modificaron genéticamente sus cuerpos para adquirir el tamaño de un humano.) y unieron a la UN SPACY después de la primera guerra Robotech.

Bretai: Reguss a control SDF, hemos identificado las fuerzas atacantes. Se tratan de los restos de las fuerzas de Lord Kairon, es posible que hayan tenido un contacto anterior con la cultura de la Tierra, es posible que la defensa Minmei no resulte completamente efectiva. 

Lisa: Recibido General Bretai, lo tendremos en cuanta.

Yuki: ¡estupendo, de entre los millones de Zentran que hay esparcidos por el espacio, tenían que ser Zentran que ya habían venido a "Visitarnos" en el pasado!

Yuki: Escuadrón Ángel ya habéis oído. Formación cerrada alrededor del SDF-1.

Asami: Ángel 2 Recibido.

Takeshi: Ángel 3 Recibido.

Kanako: Ángel 4 OK.

Yuki: ¿OK?

Kanako: ¿No le parece correcto Capitán?

Yuki: No, no es eso, es que me ha sorprendido, no había vuelto a oír esa forma de confirmar las ordenes desde que mi hermano me abandonó, me ha hecho mucha gracia. Por mi no te cortes, continua utilizando esa expresión si lo deseas.

Kanako: OK Capitán. ¡A su espalda!

Yuki esquivó una descarga de misiles de contacto mientras Kanako disparaba sobre el Pod atacante.

Yuki: Gracias Kanako, te debo una.

Yuki centró su sistema de fijado sobre cinco Pods que se interponían entre el SDF-1 y el escuadrón Ángel. Disparó una ráfaga de misiles que los alcanzó de lleno borrándolos de la faz de la tierra.

Yuki: con estos ya van seis en mi cuenta en el día de hoy.

Asami: No está mal capitán para estar en un mecha que no se ha probado antes y en el que ha subido por primera vez, pero apuesto que en estas circunstancias puedo abatir más enemigos que usted. Por cierto, llevo diez en mi cuanta.

Yuki: Jejejejeje. Ya veremos... ¡Acepto el reto!

Lisa: Esto no es un juego Capitán Kinomoto.

Yuki: Ya lo sé General Hayes, pero he de hacer que mis subordinados me respeten y este es el único modo que conozco para ganarme su respeto, no se preocupe, no correré más riesgos de los necesarios.

Lisa: Más le vale Capitán.

Yuki: ¡Vamos allá Angelwing! ¡Sin Reprimirse!

Yuki: Veamos… que Podemos probar… este arma suena bien.

Yuki: Escuadrón Ángel, mantened posición, vamos ha hacernos fuertes aquí.

Yuki miró a su alrededor y descubrió un CommandPod entre los Pods más cercanos a su posición. 

Yuki: Ese es perfecto. Te ha tocado amigo. ¡BOMBA CUÁNTICA!

El Angelwing puso las manos en frente de su pecho mirando una a la otra y entre las dos empezó a formarse una bola de energía azul de gran potencia. El sistema de blanco fijó el objetivo y Yuki lanzó la bola que impactó en el centro del Mecha que fue engullido por la misma con gran facilidad. Cuando desapareció lo único que quedaba del mecha era humo.

Yuki: ¡Siete!

Los seis Pods que formaban el escuadrón cambiaron de rumbo para enfrentarse al Angelwing. Dispararon todos sus misiles sobre este. La mayoría los evadió y los pocos que hicieron blanco solo consiguieron que los escudos del Angelwing emitieran círculos de todos los colores alrededor de los puntos donde impactaron.

Yuki: Eso no os va a servir de nada, necesitaréis algo más. Es increíble, son como mosquitos para el Angelwing, no pueden atravesar sus escudos a pesar de que nos superan en número en una proporción de seis a uno.

Yuki lanzó una nueva ráfaga de misiles que impactó en los seis Pods y se convirtieron en chatarra espacial.

Yuki: ¡Trece!

Asami: Increíble, realmente es tan buena como dicen. A pesar de que no conoce su mecha ya ha derribado a trece Pods y ha conseguido reducir la ventaja que llevo sobre ella en un Mecha. Hay que ponerse seria.

Yuki lanzó dos nuevas ráfagas de misiles que lograron abatir entre las dos a otros diez Pods. Sin embargo a pesar de que lograba derribar a muchos Mechas en cada ataque que realizaba parecía que el número aumentaba en vez de descender.

Yuki: ¡Veintitrés!

Yuki: Esto no me gusta mucho, en diez minutos el fuego enemigo ha aumentado dos grados en todos los frentes, a pesar de que ya hemos derribado a muchos enemigos.

Yuki conectó el intercomunicador con el SDF-1

Yuki: Líder Ángel a control SDF, el enemigo nos está desbordando en todos los frentes. ¡Que demonios pasa con la defensa Minmei!

Lisa: Control SDF a Líder Ángel, el enemigo está concentrando el fuego sobre las plataformas de la defensa Minmei, las están abatiendo prácticamente en el momento de desplegarlas, estamos preparando plataformas de defensa con Destroids para que cubran a las plataformas de defensa Minmei, procurad aguantar todo lo que podáis, si es necesario reducid el perímetro de defensa entorno al SDF-1, pero necesitamos más tiempo.

Yuki: Recibido Control, no son las noticias que me hubiese gustado oír pero haremos cuanto podamos.

Yuki: Veamos, hagamos recuento de las armas de que dispongo, Tengo toda la energía puesto que hace rato que utilice la bomba cuántica, pero solo me quedan 6 andanadas de misiles, será mejor que aumente la efectividad de mis ataques con misiles para aprovechar mejor los que me quedan. Hora de tomárselo en serio.

En ese momento un crucero Zentran apareció en la vertical de la posición defensiva del SDF-1 y empezó a lanzar centenares de Pods.

Yuki: ¡Maldición! ¡Movimiento en pinza! ¡Nos van ha encerrar entre dos fuegos! ¡¿¡Que puedo hacer!?!

Yuki: ¡Asami, Takeshi, Kanako cubridme!

Takeshi: ¡¿¡Que va a hacer Capitán!?!

Yuki: ¡A quitarnos la presión de encima literalmente, voy a fundir ese crucero que se ha puesto sobre nuestras cabezas con el Cañón Cuántico del Angelwing!

Asami, Takeshi: ¡RECIBIDO!

Kanako: ¡OK Cubierta capitán!

Yuki fijo al crucero en su punto de mira y presionó los controles para activar el arma antinaves del mecha. Como su predecesor, el Grantavant, el Angelwing realizó una pequeña transformación para poder disparar. De brazos y piernas salieron cuatro cañones reflejo y las púas de los hombros del mecha apuntaron hacia delante para formar un quinto Cañón Reflejo.

Yuki: Veamos que tal va esto. ¡CAÑÓOON CUÁNTICOOO!

Una enorme ráfaga de energía azul empezó a ascender verticalmente desde el Angelwing hacia el crucero Zentraedi, justo en el lugar donde estaban los hangares de la nave. Alcanzando de ese modo a más de un centenar de Pods que estaban descendiendo desde los mismos. La nave fue atravesada por el arma sin ninguna dificultad y el disparo continuó su ascenso hacia el espacio. Segundos después la nave fue engullida por una inmensa bola de fuego que la redujo a escombros. Después de eso el Angelwing recuperó su forma original sin dificultad.

Yuki: ¡Yujuuu! ¡Eso si son fuegos artificiales! ¡Creo que he ganado Asami, con ese disparo he destruido a más de cien Pods, sin contar los que quedaran dentro del hangar de la nave enemiga! ¡Debo llevar unos 140, es que he perdido la cuenta!

Asami: Supongo que tiene razón Capitán, debí imaginar que algo como eso podía pasar, Felicidades, fue un error por mi parte pretender ganarla en este juego. No puedo recuperar una diferencia de más de cien puntos.

Yuki: Será mejor que haga un nuevo recuento de armamento. ¡Maldición el acumulador de energía ha quedado prácticamente vacío! En estos momentos solo dispongo de los misiles, un disparo de una de las armas de energía convencionales y la espada, será mejor que ahorre munición mientras el acumulador se recarga.

Yuki: ¡Espada Fuera!

En la espalda del mecha se abrió una compuerta en la que apareció una brillante espada echa de Adamantum, el material más resistente del espacio conocido. El mecha empuño la espada y cargó contra el Pod más cercano a el.

La situación se iba volviendo cada vez más insoportable, muchas de las naves capitales de menor tamaño de la UN SPACY habían sido destruidas o recibido grabes daños, y el cañón reflejo del SDF-1 había quedado completamente inutilizado cuando un destructor Zentraedi muy dañado, en una acción suicida, se lanzó sobre el SDF-1 para colisionar con el, la nave fortaleza realizo una acción evasiva pero no había sido suficientemente rápida como para evitar el impacto.

La única nave que estaba aguantando el ataque de una manera sorprendente era el Acorazado de clase Nupetiet Vergnitzs del General Bretai, el Reguss.

En el Puente del SDF-1.

Henry: ¡Informe de daños!

Lisa: El cañón reflejo ha sido completamente destruido, El escudo de energía está funcionando a un 25 de su capacidad, hay múltiples brechas en el casco, de las cubiertas 7 a 12 encontramos daños estructurales severos y en el resto de cubiertas tenemos brechas menores, la integridad estructural de la nave es de aproximadamente un 40.

Sammi: ¡Almirante! ¡Una segunda nave Zentraedi ha puesto rumbo de colisión contra nosotros!

Henry: ¡Oído, no voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces! ¡Preparen la maniobra Daedalus!

Lisa: Almirante, con la situación en que está la nave es posible que la maniobra Daedalus no de resultado.

Henry: No hay alternativa Lisa con los daños de la nave lo tenemos difícil para poder evitar la colisión.

El Brazo derecho del SDF-1 lo formaba un enorme navío, de nombre Daedalus, que se utilizaba originalmente para trasladar Destroids desde la base Alaska hacia el SDF-1. Tres esferas de energía se centraron en la proa del mismo de modo que formaban un compacto bloque de energía capaz de atravesar el casco de cualquier nave. El brazo derecho del SDF-1 tomó impulso al maniobrar hacia atrás. Para ser lanzado después sobre la proa de la nave enemiga en el último segundo. El impacto hizo añicos la proa de la nave Zentran y se hundió sin dificultades en su interior. Una vez dentro se abrió la compuerta delantera del Daedalus dejando a la vista a 50 Destroids que lanzaron todos sus misiles en el interior de la nave enemiga. El Daedalus fue retirado del interior de la nave enemiga en el momento que una inmensa llamarada la engullía por completo. El SDF-1 estaba a salvo, de momento.

La situación era desesperada. Yuki había gastado todos sus misiles y el enemigo estaba ganando terreno a cada segundo que pasaba.

Yuki: ¡Escuadrón Ángel, retiraros a 500 metros por detrás de mi posición!

Asami: ¡Capitán eso la dejará aislada de nuestras fuerzas! ¡Es una locura!

Yuki: Se que me quedaré rodeada de enemigos pero tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ellos, no te preocupes, no me pasará nada, es una situación desesperada de modo que necesitamos acciones desesperadas, estate tranquila, funcionará.

El escuadrón Ángel se retiro dejando a Yuki sola, en pocos segundos estuvo rodeada de enemigos. Se situaban peligrosamente cerca de ella en todas direcciones.

Yuki: Eso es, caísteis en mi trampa. ¡DESCARGA CUÁNTICA!

Una inmensa esfera de energía de 500 metros de diámetro rodeó al Angelwing engullendo a todos los Pods que la rodeaban, cuando desapareció la esfera el único mecha que quedaba era el de Yuki. La descarga causó una gran conmoción entre los combatientes que por unos segundos vitales dejaron de luchar y miraron perplejos al mecha gris y azul. Aprovechando la confusión el doctor Lang desplegó finalmente la defensa Minmei. Era el único, a parte de Yuki, que conocía todas las habilidades del Angelwing de modo no se sorprendió por el ataque.

Cuando la batalla se reanudó el signo de la misma había cambiado. Por todas las frecuencias se transmitían las canciones de amor de la famosa cantante Lin Minmei y se reproducían imágenes en las que se veía a parejas besarse. Los zentran enemigos empezaron a perder su voluntad de lucha y quedaron descoordinados, mientras que por el contrario las fuerzas de defensa de la UN SPACY se vieron reconfortadas y barrieron al enemigo en cuestión de minutos.

Como acción final el General Bretai disparó el arma principal de su acorazado, un cañón reflejo igual de potente que el del SDF-1 que acabó con las naves Zentraedi que no se hubiesen rendido. La batalla había terminado, o al menos eso parecía. Unos cuantos Zentran desertaron para unirse a la UN SPACY.

Yuki se reunió con el escuadrón Ángel.

Asami: Tu último ataque… Tu último ataque ha sido… ¡IMPRESIONANTE YUKI! ¿Perdón, puedo tutearla capitán?

Yuki: Por supuesto Asami, lo cierto es que no las tenia todas conmigo, a penas me quedaba energía para ese ataque, he tenido un poco de suerte.

Takeshi: ¡Guaaaau! ¡Ha sido impresionante Capitán!

Kanako: ¡Yo!... -Sorbe la nariz.- ¡Yo quiero un juguete como el suyo para mí capitán!

De repente en los sensores de las naves y mechas apareció un nuevo contacto.

En el puente del SDF-1

Sammi: ¡Almirante! ¡Nuevo contacto en pantalla confirmado!

Henry: ¡¿¡Amigo o enemigo!?!

Sammi: ¡Enemigo señor, tenemos confirmación es El Hagane!

Henry: ¡A toda la flota, nuestros problemas no se han acabado, mantengan sus posiciones El Hagane está aquí!

De nuevo en el campo de batalla.

Yuki: ¡Maldición! ¡Y yo sin misiles ni energía, solo me queda la espada! ¡¿¡Qué más puede ir mal!?!

Entonces…

-puente de mando del hagane-

Tetsuya: enemigo avistado señor  
Daitetsu: bien preparen las torretas AA (anti-aereas), que el sargento lorelei salga fuera y expulse al enemigo como sea posible  
Ledah: no hace falta que me lo diga ya estoy listo

-rampa de lanzamiento-

Rob: todo listo  
Ledah: bien, altalion lanzamiento!!!

sali al campo de batalla

Ledah: adelante "sonic breaker"

active el modo de sonic breaker y fui eliminando a algunas tropas enemigas sin muchas dificultades hasta que via una unidad de super robot que al parecer solo tenia una espada

Ledah: eh! tu, -saca la espada del altalion- ¿que te parece un duelo de sables?  
Yuki: quien yo?  
Ledah: no al pavo que tienes detras, pues claro que te digo a ti solo tu y yo nada mas  
Yuki: bueno mi mech es mas fuerte que tu mech  
Ledah: eso ya lo veremos no subestimes a mi "armadura modular" (se refiere a la clase de mech el mech es de clase module armor pero su tipo es personal real trooper)

a pesar de la diferencia de ambos estabamos muy igualados nunca antes via a un contrincante tan poderoso era digno de mi respeto

Ledah: he de reconocerlo eres bueno  
Yuki: tu tampoco lo haces nada mal  
Ledah: no has visto nada activando "doble imagen"

mientras estaba viendo a varios altalion el autentico le ataco por sorpresa y el sable divino le casuo bastantes daños pero no lo destruyo

Yuki: agh, que velocidad  
Ledah: si hubiese querido te habria matado ya, pero quiero luchar nuevamente contra ti en otra ocasion, hazte mas fuerte quiero tener a un rival mucho mas fuerte

las tropas enemigas se alejaron de alli admitiendo su derrota

Daitetsu: desde luego es un buen piloto  
Tetsuya: es verdad hicimos bien en escogerlo

volvi nuevamente a la nave cuando descubri algo al observar el hombro de mi altalion

Ledah: vaya fue capaz de alcanzarme durante la doble imagen una hazaña prodijiosa

entonces... ... 

EN UNA BASE SUBTERRANEO EN LA TIERRA

JAKE: SALIENDO DE UN ELEVADOR MISION CUMPLIDA

GENERAL: PERO DE QUE HABLAS EXPLOTASTE TODO EL COMPLEJO , SOLO TENIAS QUE DESTRUIR LA FABRICA DE MECH

JAKE: ERA NECESARIO LA DESTRUCCION TOTAL , LA MISION CORRIA RIESGO DE NO SER ASI

GENERAL: BIEN

JAKE: Y LOS CIENTIFICOS SEÑOR

GENERAL: EN EL HANGAR

JAKE: BIEN BAJA UNAS ESCALERAS Y ENTRA AL HANGAR

CIENT. J: HOLA JAKE

CIENT. K: QUE BUENO QUE LLEGAS

CIENT: H: YA LO HEMOS TERMINADO

JAKE: ENTONCES ESTE ES ...

CIENT. Z: SI JAKE , EL ES "WING-NEO" TU GUNDAM

JAKE: BIEN VIEJO AMIGO , DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO AL FIN NOS REUNIMOS POR PRIMERA VEZ

CIENT. X: BUENO SIN TUS PLANOS NO HUBIESEMOS PODIDO CREAR A ESTA OBRA DE ARTE DE LA INGENIERIA ROBOTICA

CIENT. K: NI A LOS DEMAS GUNDAMS SERIE TAURO , ARIES Y LEO

CIENT. Z: NI AL PODEROSO "MERCURY" NI AL DESTRUCTIVO "VAYEATE"

CAPITAN: SI , GRACIAS POR CREAR A ESTE ROBOT PARA MI

JAKE: LO MIRA

CAPITAN: AHORA MUEVE Y DEJAME PROBARLO SE SUBE AL ACENSOR DE ACCESOA LA RAMPA

JAKE: LO TIRA AL SUELO DE UN MOVIMIENTO

CIENT. H: BIEN , CREO QUE YA SABEMOS QUIEN FUE EL PRIMER IDIOTA QUE SE ATRAVESO ENTRE JAKE Y EL WING-NEO

CAPITAL: PERO QUE RAYOS TE CREES CHICO , YO TENGO UN RANGO SUPERIOR AL TUYO

JAKE: YA DEBERIAS DE SABER QUE ESO NO ME IMPORTA , NADIE PILOTEA EL WING-NEO MAS QUE YO

CAPITAN: YO SOY UN MEJOR PILOTO QUE TU , E MANEJADO MAS MECH QUE TU

JAKE: SONRIE ESTE NO ES UN SIMPLE MECH , ES EL WING-NEOE UN GUNDAM , SU SISTEMA DE MANEJO Y TODO , SON MUY DIFERENTES A LOS DE UN MECH Y EL UNICO QUE SABE COMO USAR ESOS SISTEMAS SOY YO , PERO SUPONGO QUE PODRIAS EMPEZAR POR UN ARIES O UN LEO

CAPITAN: IDIOTA LE LANZA UN GOLPE A JAKE

JAKE: LO ESKIVA Y LO GOLPEA EN EL ESTOMAGO

CAPITAN: CAE AL SUELO

GENERAL: QUE RAYOS SUCCEDE AQUI

JAKE: GENERAL , EL CAPITAN ALEXANDER MOSTRO AGRESIVIDAD Y RESPONDI

GENERAL: YA LO VEO Y POR QUE FUE ESTO , NO ME DIGA EL WING-NEO VERDAD

JAKE : SI SEÑOR

GENERAL: PERO QUE ES UN IDIOTA O QUE , QUIEN PILOTERA EL WING-NEO SERA USTED JAKE Y NO QUIERO MAS DISCUCIONES Y USTEDES APRESURENCE CON EL MERCURY Y EL VAYEATE

CIENT. Z: PRONTO ESTARAN LISTOS

JAKE: BIEN Y EL GUNDAM A QUEDADO PERFECTO , PERO LO MAS IMPORTANTE Y EL ARMAMENTO

CIENT. K: SOLO LO MEJOR PARA EL MEJOR PILOTO

CIENT. H: METRALLETAS LASER EN LOS HOMBROS

CIENT. J: UNA AMETRALLADORA LASER DE MANO

CIENT. X: UNA ESPADA LASER , LAMEJOR QUE HEMOS DISEÑADO

CIENT. Z: Y POR ULTIMO , EL ARMA MAS PODEROSA QUE HEMOS CREADO LOS 5 CIENTIFICOS GUNDAMS "EL DOUBLE BUSTER RIFLE" UN RIFLE LASER LETAL , PERO AUN MEJOR LE COLOCAMOS UN DISPISITIVO QUE LE DARA TANTO PODER COMO PARA DESTRUIR CUALQUIER ROBOT , A ESTO LE HEMOS LLAMADO "MODO SLAYER" PERO SOLO TENDRAS DOS TIROS SI PASAS ESTE LIMITE EL ARMA EXPLOTARA DESTRUYENDO TODO EN UN RADIO CORTO , POR LO QUE TU MORIRAS

JAKE: BIEN , PERO INSTALARON ...

CIENT. Z: EL DISPOSITIVO DE DETONACION , CLARO FUE LO QUE MAS NOS PEDISTE

JAKE: BUENO , NUNCA SE SABE CUANDO SERA NECESARIO

CIENT. Z: BIEN PUES EL WING-NEO ES TUYO

JAKE: PERFECTO

en una de las naves de la faccion gundam para ser exactos el Archangel se encontraba un joven que a pesar de tener solo 18 años ya era sargento su nobre es zeta natsume que despues de un dia agotador entrenando a los nuevos cadetes en los straikers( perdon por si esta mal escrito) se dispone a tomar un baño

zeta: aaa que dia mas pesado estoi muerto lo bueno es que ya termino el entrenamiento

zeta se mete a la ducha y cuando empiesa a bañarse se oye un mensaje en el megafono

megafono: sargento zeta se le pide que se reporte inmediatamente a los angares hurgente mente

zeta: aora que ya me estaba relajando nimodo tendre que ir

zeta se sale de la ducha y se coloca el uniforme y sale corriendo a los angares mientras se cuestiona por que lo abran llamado

zeta: para que me abran llamado talvez lla se dieron cuenta de como deje de dañado el straiker pero no es mi culpa esas unidades no resisten nada deverian damer una mas resistente si les dire que es su culpa

zeta llega a los angares y nota que hay se encuentra la capitana Murrue

zeta: capitana no es mi culpa que straiker este dañado asi que no veo el motivo de mi llamado

capitana Murrue: calmese sargento zeta por eso no lo llame

zeta: entonses para que me llamo

capitana MUrrue: para mostrarle su nueva unidad

en eso se enciende las luces del angar y se apresia un mecha

zeta: wauu es un gundam

capitana murrue: si su nombre es ryugan es un modelo prototipo

zeta: genial suvire ahora mismo

zeta se se sube a la cabina del mecha

zeta: genial la cabina es comoda veamos sus especificaciones velocidad 400km/h  
armamento una katana hecha de andamitiun un cñon de plasmas y ¿funcion a.i?

en eso se olle una voz saliendo del gundam

ryugan: enverdar eres un mocoso

zeta: gaaa capitana el gundam hablo

capitanaq murrue: si el gundam funciona con lo ultimo en inteligencia artificial para un mejor desenpeño en la batalla y tambien cuenta con la avilidad de auto repararse

ryugan: honestamente capitana no mesiento agusto teniendo a este niño como compañero

zeta: cual niño te voy a desarmar

ryugan: quieres probrar

capitana murrue: hey ustedes dos dejen de pelear sargento zeta le damos esta unidad para ver que tan compatible eres con ella asi que les ordeno que despegen los dos y agan una prueva

zeta y ryugan( de muy mala gana): si capitana

despues de colocar al gundam el la rampa de despege se enciende el comunicador y aparece la capitana

capitana murrue: porsierto sargento zeta sobre el insidente del straiker

zeta: a capitana falla la comunicacion shuccc

zeta apagan el comunicador

zeta: bien despegemos

zeta y ryugan salen de la nave y cuando asian un par de maniobras son atacados por mechas desconocidos

entonces... 


	3. La Guerra Estalla

Stage 3: La Guerra estalla.

…Ledah: vaya fue capaz de alcanzarme durante la doble imagen una hazaña prodigiosa

En el SDF-1, camino de la Fabrica Robotech, Yuki estaba contemplando los daños que había en el casco del Angelwing.

Yuki: Menudo desastre… -Golpea la pared del hangar con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡Como ha logrado humillarme de esa manera! ¡Es la primera vez que pierdo un combate!

Yuki: -Suspiro.- Bueno, este es un nuevo reto para mí, la próxima vez será distinto colega.

Lang: No se preocupe capitán, los daños no son tan grabes como parecen, su padre pensó en todo de modo que utilizó un casco del tipo "Endo Steel", es decir un casco doble en el que la capa interior es mucho más resistente que la externa. La mayoría de las armas están diseñadas para destruir cascos del tipo "Normal" con lo que el impacto que producen desgasta el 90 de su energía sobre el casco exterior, ya que los componentes internos son muy delicados y con un 10 de energía del golpe es suficiente para hacer grandes destrozos. Pero ese tipo de impactos contra un casco "Endo Steel" son totalmente ineficaces, los golpes que ha recibido tu mecha han conseguido atravesar la primera capa del casco, pero la segunda está intacta. En menos de 4 horas estará reparado y listo para el combate, en cuanto a nuestro querido SDF-1 Tardaremos un mes en repararlo.

Yuki: Gracias Dr. Lang. ¿Puede acompañarme a mi habitación un momento por favor?

Lang: Por supuesto.

Los dos se dirigen a la habitación que Yuki tenía a bordo del SDF-1 una vez en ella Yuki saca un cuaderno de datos de un cajón de su escritorio y se lo entrega al doctor Lang.

Yuki: Quiero que construya esto para mí doctor Lang.

Lang: ¿Que es esto?

Yuki: El diseño original del Angelwing, mi padre lo hizo antes de diseñar el Angelwing que tenemos en el hangar, pero consideró que era una máquina demasiado poderosa para construirla, por eso hizo el diseño que entregó al almirante Global.

Lang: ¿Pero si es tan peligroso como dices, por que quieres que lo construya?

Yuki: No lo se muy bien, pero algo me dice que el Angelwing que tenemos no durará mucho, y le aseguro que no tiene nada que ver con la batalla que hemos tenido hoy, es una sensación que tengo.

Lang: Tu padre y yo fuimos amigos desde pequeños, y el decía que tus sensaciones tenían algo especial. Que siempre se cumplían, y yo creía en el con lo cual también creo en ti. De acuerdo, lo construiré, supongo que tardaré bastante menos que con nuestro Angelwing puesto que muchas partes del diseño deben ser iguales.

Yuki: Gracias Doctor.

Mientras en el centro de Europa.

A bordo del destructor Intrépido de la Antiunion. El Almirante Tetsuo Kitano está reunido con el Capitán Keichi Kinomoto. 

Tetsuo: Según nos informan nuestros espías la Isla New Macross ha sido tomada por fuerzas de la E.F.A. El SDF-1 ha sido muy dañado. Al parecer ha estallado la guerra.

Keichi: -En sus pensamientos se dice.- Espero que a Yuki no le haya pasado nada, no me lo perdonaría que hubiese sido herida y yo no hubiese podido ayudar a mi hermana.

Tetsuo: ¡Capitán Kinomoto! ¡¿¡Me está escuchando!?!

Keichi: ¡¿¡He!?! …¡Si Almirante! Le escucho.

Tetsuo: Como decía, nos encontramos cerca del territorio de pruebas GUNDAM, Quiero que haga una incursión en su territorio y averigüe que están tramando. Tiene permiso para abatir todos aquellos mechas y naves que se interpongan en su camino. El Darkdeath está listo en el hangar uno equipado con el acumulador extra del arma antinaves por si fuese necesario utilizarla.

Keichi: ¡Señor, Sí Señor!

En el hangar del Intrépido.

Keichi tuvo un escalofrío nada más atravesar el umbral de la puerta del hangar. A pesar que hacia más de un año que había construido el Darkdeath siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando entraba en el hangar y contemplaba al inmenso mecha de ojos rojos y color negro.

Subió a la grúa de acceso que lo elevó hasta la carlinga del mecha. Se sentó en la silla de la misma y accionó los controles para activar la poderosa monstruosidad. Al encender los motores toda la nave empezó a vibrar por la potencia que desprendían los motores del mecha. Segundos más tarde el mecha estaba volando sobre las inmensas llanuras de Alemania.

A los pocos minutos descubrió un GUNDAM solitario que estaba realizando unas pruebas.

Keichi: Jejejeje. Mi primera victima del día. ¡BOMBA DE GRABITÓN!

Una esfera de energía negra se creó entre las manos del mecha y la lanzó sobre el incauto GUNDAM. El gundam detectó el disparo y lo evadió por poco. Cuando la bola de energía impactó sobre el suelo se formó un inmenso cráter de 50 metros de diámetro donde hasta entonces solo había llanura.

Zeta: ¡¿¡Que diablos ha sido eso!?!

Ryugan: Niñito estúpido. ¡¿¡Aun no te has dado cuenta!?! ¡NOS ATACAN!

Zeta: ¡Calla montón de chatarra eso ya lo sé! ¡Me refiero a que clase de arma es capaz de generar un ataque de energía oscura!

Keichi: ¡Un arma que pronto tendrás el gusto de probar!

Zeta miró hacia arriba y fue entonces cuando tuvo un escalofrío ante aquella demoníaca visión. Un inmenso mecha de 35 metros de ojos rojos y color negro estaba descendiendo lentamente a escasos metros de el, era la máquina más terrorífica que había visto jamás. Ryugan por su parte analizó al mecha enemigo y comunico los datos a Zeta.

Ryugan: No es porque quiera meterte más miedo en el cuerpo, pero eso que tienes delante es un mecha de tipo Super Robot, de 35 metros de altura, 105 Toneladas de peso, un acumulador de energía extra adherido a su espalda y las armas de Grabitón más poderosas que haya visto jamás. En realidad en un principio creía que era el mítico Granzone de los Divinos Cruzados pero no lo es, aunque su parecido es sorprendente. Lo tenemos muy negro contra eso.

(Si buscáis una foto del Granzone y la comparáis con el dibujo de mi mecha veréis que es realmente cierto, son muy parecidos, es que estoy enamorado del Granzone y el Cybaster. ¿El Angelwing no os recuerda nada?)

Ryugan: He mandado los datos al Arcángel y he solicitado refuerzos.

Zeta: No necesitamos refuerzos, nosotros solitos podemos con eso.

Zeta coge la catana larga de su Gundam y se lanza sobre el Darkdeath aprovechando su mayor velocidad.

Keichi: ¡Ja! Tienes más velocidad que yo, de eso no hay duda, pero eso no será suficiente para ganarme. ¡Espada! ¡Teletransporte!

Una inmensa espada, tan larga como el propio Darkdeath, apareció sobre la mano derecha del mecha y desvió la estocada de Zeta sin ninguna dificultad.

Ryugan: ¡¿¡Que haces estúpido!?! ¡No quiero que me desintegren en mi primera misión! ¡Espera a los malditos refuerzos!

Zeta: ¡Calla! ¡Aquí quien da las órdenes soy yo! ¡No necesitamos refuerzos!

Mientras en el puente del Arcángel.

Operador 1: Capitana Murrue, estamos recibiendo una transmisión de prioridad uno del Ryugan. Fuerzas hostiles lo están atacando, nos ha mandado los datos precisos. Los he pasado por la base de datos que tenemos en la nave y a aparecido una coincidencia. ¡Es el Granzone de los Divinos Cruzados!

Murrue: ¡¿¡Que!?! ¡Alerta Roja! ¡Todos a sus puestos de combate! ¡Despegue inmediato! ¡Soliciten el apoyo de la Cairo! ¡Jake sal inmediatamente con el Wing-Neo hacia la posición del Ryugan!

Jake: ¡Recibido Capitán! ¡Ya estoy en camino!

De vuelta en el campo de batalla.

Zeta estaba en clara desventaja pero había cogido suficiente manía a la IA de su mecha como para no admitirlo y seguía atacando al Darkdeath.

Keichi: Mosquito insignificante. A ver como te las arreglas contra esto. ¡DESCARGA DE MISILES!

El mecha de Keichi fijo su sistema de blanco sobre el Ryugan y lanzó una andanada de 50 misiles contra el.

Zeta: ¡Maldición! ¡Cambio a modo Wing!

El Ryugan pasó a la modalidad Wing y aceleró hasta su máxima velocidad perseguido por los misiles a corta distancia.

Zeta: ¡Debemos quitarnos esos misiles de encima!

Ryugan: ¡Si continuas así conseguirás que te maten y lo que es peor QUE ME DESTRUYAN!

Keichi: ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Eres muy previsible!

Keichi fijó el blanco sobre Zeta para asestarle el golpe definitivo. En la cabina del Ryugan empezó a sonar una señal de emergencia.

Ryugan: ¡Nos tiene fijados! ¡Está cargando su arma de Grabitón!

Zeta: ¡Ho no! ¡Es el fin!

Jake: ¡Todavía no! ¡DOUBLE BUSTER RIFLE FUEGO!

Un potente rayo láser impactó sobre el Darkdeath haciendo que su escudo de energía se iluminara y crepitara. Una gran nube de polvo lo envolvió.

Jake: Parece que he llegado a tiempo. ¿Zeta estás bien?

Zeta: Creo que si.

Jake se acerco hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Zeta.

Jake: Has de tenerlos bien puestos para atreverte a luchar tu solo contra un Super Robot. Bueno parece que esto se acabó.

Zeta: Creo que aun no se ha acabado, mira allí.

Zeta estaba señalando a la nube de polvo que se empezaba a disipar. En medio de la nube empezaron a brillar unos ojos rojos y de pronto salió el Darkdeath de ella.

Jake: ¡Imposible!

Keichi: ¡Aaaaag! ¡¿¡De donde ha venido eso!?! –Mirando los instrumentos.- ¡¿¡Que!?!

La pantalla que indicaba el estado de los escudos estaba parpadeando con un inquietante 10 en números rojos.

Keichi: ¡Otro impacto directo como ese y no lo cuento!

Keichi: Vaya, vaya. ¡¿¡Ahora sois dos he!?! Mejor para mí, más diversión. Creo que es hora de dejar el calentamiento y tomárselo en serio.

En ese momento aparecieron en el cielo la Arcángel y la Cairo.

Keichi: Hora de irse.

Keichi soltó una pequeña cantidad de piedra Grabítica, con la que se generan los ataques de Grabitón, le dio un golpe con la espada y la piedra generó un campo de gravedad que inmovilizó tanto al Ryugan como al Wing-Neo.

Keichi: Nos volveremos a ver muchachos, pero antes de irme quiero daros un pequeño regalo.

Keichi fijó su punto de mira sobre la Cairo.

Keichi: Di adiós navecita. ¡GRAN BOMBA DE GRABITÓN!

El Darkdeath lanzó una inmensa bola de energía negra que engulló sin ninguna dificultad a la cairo y produjo una gran explosión. Cuando la energía se disipó la Cairo había dejado de existir.

Murrue: ¡Acción evasiva! ¡Aléjenos de la Cairo!

Jake: ¡Santo Dios!

Zeta: ¡Bastardo!

Keichi: Hasta otra.

El Darkdeath empezó a elevarse sin ninguna dificultad a pesar del campo gravitatorio. Unos segundos después había desaparecido en el horizonte y del Radar.

Al cabo de 30 minutos la piedra Grabítica perdió su fuerza y los mechas de Jake y Zeta se pudieron mover de nuevo.

Un mes más tarde, en la orbita terrestre, Fabrica Robotech.

Lisa: SDF-1 a Fabrica Robotech. Estamos listos para partir. Nos vemos pronto.

Operador 2: Fabrica Robotech a SDF-1. Buena suerte, esperamos que tengáis una buena travesía hasta isla New Macross.

Lisa: SDF-1 a toda la Flota, en marcha rumbo a la isla New Macross es hora de recuperar nuestro hogar.

La flota de ataque de la UN SPACY la formaban cien navíos de gran tamaño comandadas por el SDF-1. 25 Minutos después del despegue desde la Fábrica Robotech la isla New Macross se hizo visible y también el Hagane.

Lisa: Control SDF a todos los escuadrones Varitech. ¡Inicien el Ataque!

Yuki: Escuadrón Ángel Recibido. ¡Escuadrón Ángel formación en cuña cerrada! ¡En Marcha!

Centenares de Varitechs salieron disparados hacia Isla New Macross.

En el puente del Hagane.

Tetsuya: ¡Capitán Minase! ¡Cientos de naves de la UN SPACY se dirigen hacia nuestra posición!

Daitetsu: ¡¿¡Cientos!?!

Tetsuya: Si señor.

Daitetsu: ¡Maldición! ¡Ya me imaginaba yo que no era tan buena idea tomar Isla New Macross como creía el alto mando! ¡Inicien la evacuación, son demasiados para hacerles frente! ¡Que nuestros escuadrones de combate los intercepten, hay que ganar todo el tiempo que nos sea posible!

De nuevo en el campo de batalla.

Yuki: Estoy buscando un mecha en concreto, tengo algo pendiente con el, si alguien be un mecha blanco y azul avisadme. Tengo que humillarle.

Yuki sacó la espada del Angelwing y partió en dos a dos mechas del tipo Gespenst, fue entonces cuando lo vio. Entre dos escuadrones de Gespensts se encontraba el Altalion de Ledah.

Yuki: ¡Te vi!

El Angelwing destruyo de un solo ataque con misiles a los dos escuadrones de Gespensts que lo rodeaban para llamar su atención.

Ledah: ¡Mira a quien tenemos aquí! ¡¿¡Vienes a que te de otra lección!?!

Yuki: ¡Cuidado con tus fanfarronadas! ¡Podrías llegar a tragarte tus propias palabras!

Ledah: Vaya con el niño, nos ha salido respondón.

Yuki: Tú y yo solos, como la última vez, duelo a espadas.

Ledah: Como quieras. ¡Te vas a arrepentir! ¡Sable Divino!

El Altalion sacó su espada y se lanzó sobre el Angelwing. Para sorpresa de Ledah, el Angelwing en vez de bloquear el ataque giró sobre sus pies y esquivó el ataque con sorprendente facilidad, aprovechando ese movimiento Yuki lanzó su ataque obligando a Ledah a tomar una actitud defensiva y a desviar sus estocadas.

Ledah: ¡Increíble! ¡Menudo cambio de actitud, como demonios se las ha apañado este tío para mejorar su habilidad de esta manera en solo un mes!

El mecha de Yuki era físicamente mucho más fuerte que el de Ledah, de modo que tras de toda una serie de estocadas con gran potencia el Angelwing golpeo la espada del Altalion justo sobre su empuñadura y se la quitó de la mano. Yuki ceso su ataque y conectó el comunicador.

Yuki: ¡¿¡Que te ha parecido eso!?! Vamos, solo estoy calentando, recoge tu espada, te prometo que no te atacaré hasta que la tengas en tu mano y hayas recuperado la guarda.

Ledah: Como se que no me engañas.

Yuki: No puedes saberlo, solo puedes creer en mi palabra o no hacerlo, tu decides.

Ledah: Estas loco tío. Está bien te creo.

Ledah se fue a recoger su espada esperando que en cualquier momento Yuki lo atacara por sorpresa, pero no ocurrió. Ledah pudo recoger su espada y recuperar la guardia sin ningún problema.

Ledah: Veo que se puede confiar en tu palabra, eso te honra.

Yuki: No iba a terminar con la diversión justo cuando empieza, a demás yo jamás ataco a traición. No es mi estilo. ¿Seguimos?

Ledah: ¡Sigamos!

Esta vez fue Ledah quien llevo la iniciativa en el ataque y le tocó a Yuki defenderse hasta perder el arma.

Ledah: No eres el único que sabe desarmar a un oponente. Recoge tu espada te aseguro que voy a respetarte como tu hiciste antes con migo.

Yuki cogió su espada y se incorporó de nuevo.

Yuki: Creo que es hora de dejar el calentamiento y pasar a la batalla de verdad.

Ledah: Como quieras. ¡Doble Imagen!

El Altalion empezó a adquirir velocidad hasta que aparecieron muchos Altalions alrededor del Angelwing.

Yuki: -Diciéndose a si misma.- Eso no te funcionará una segunda vez conmigo.

El Autentico Altalion se lanzó sobre el Angelwing, entonces ocurrió algo inesperado, el Angelwing soltó su espada y giró hacia el Altalion atrapando la hoja de su espada entre las manos del Angelwing. La inmovilizó sin ninguna dificultad.

Ledah: ¡¿¡Que!?! ¡¿¡Como demonios has hecho eso!?!

Yuki: Muy sencillo, tu velocidad puede engañar al ojo humano, pero no puede engañar al radar de modo que en realidad yo sabia donde estabas en cada momento solo he esperado tu ataque y lo he contrarestado. Por cierto, yo no soy un hombre. ¡Soy una mujer de modo que no vuelvas a llamarme tío! ¡¿¡Entendido!?!

El Angelwing soltó un fuerte rodillazo en el costado derecho del Altalion. El impacto fue tan fuerte que la cabeza de Ledah golpeó contra la pantalla del mecha y a pesar de llevar casco quedó inconsciente por el golpe. Yuki sujetó el mecha de Ledah y lo dejó suavemente sobre el suelo para que no sufriera daños a causa de una caída.

Yuki: Has luchado muy bien, eres un gran piloto, espero que algún día podamos encontrarnos sin tener que luchar.

En el puente del SDF-1.

Henry: Bien, ha llegado la hora de echarlos de casa. Disparen el cañón principal, que falle el tiro, pero que pase lo bastante cerca como para que noten el calor, con una amenaza bastará.

Claudia: Sí Almirante.

El cañón reflejo del SDF-1 Disparó. Su disparo pasó a escasos metros de la derecha del Hagane con lo que el calor del rayo hizo que el escudo de la nave se iluminase, del lado derecho, con todos los colores del arco iris.

En el puente del Hagane.

Tetsuya: Capitán los escudos han aguantado, pero están al límite.

Daitetsu: Eso no ha sido un ataque, es una advertencia. He entendido el mensaje almirante Global. Retirada, nos están dando una tregua para marcharnos de su casa, aprovechemos esta oportunidad.

Tetsuya: ¡Capitán Ledah aún está allí abajo y no responde a nuestras ordenes, no podemos irnos!

Daitetsu: No tenemos otra opción, no nos darán otra oportunidad, Ledah es muy ingenioso y encontrará una manera de salir de ahí, y nosotros prepararemos un plan de rescate.

El Hagane encendió los motores e inició la retirada.

En el puente del SDF-1.

Henry: Bueno, han captado el mensaje, por una vez no ha sido necesario llegar hasta el final.

Lisa: Almirante, queda un mecha enemigo operativo en la isla.

Henry: ¿Quien está más cerca de su posición?

Lisa: La capitán Kinomoto señor.

Henry: Ordénele que lo capture para poder interrogarle.

Lisa: Capitán Kinomoto hay un mecha enemigo detrás de usted. Captúrelo para poder interrogarlo.

Yuki: Pero General…

Lisa: Es una orden directa capitán llévela a cabo.

Yuki: -Con irritación.- ¡Sí General!

Yuki sujeto el mecha de Ledah y se lo llevó hacia el SDF-1. Minutos después dos agentes de la Policía Militar llevaron a Ledah a una celda de detención, tenía una pequeña herida en la cabeza de la cual salía un poco de sangre. Los agentes se pararon sobre una celda y lo lanzaron dentro.

Yuki: ¡¿¡Que cree que está haciendo sargento!?!

Sargento: Es el enemigo capitán.

Yuki: ¡Eso no le da derecho a hacer eso sargento! ¡¿¡A caso no ha visto que está herido!?! ¡ACUESTENLE EN LA LITERA ES UNA ORDEN!

Sargento: Pero ca…

Yuki: ¡SARGENTO!

Los dos hombres recogieron a Ledah y lo acostaron en la cama.

Yuki: ¡Y AHORA FUERA!

Sargento: Pero…

Yuki: ¡FUERA!

Yuki se quedó sola mirando a Ledah.

Yuki: Es bastante guapo… Será mejor que le cure esa herida.

Yuki cogió un pequeño botiquín que había traído, le lavó la herida y le aplico un firme vendaje para que no se infectara la herida. Luego se sentó a los pies de la cama y esperó a que el muchacho despertara.

Ledah: ¡Dios como me duele la cabeza! ¡¿¡Donde…!?! ¡¿¡Donde estoy!?!

Yuki: Vaya por fin has despertado, siento lo de tu cabeza.

Ledah se quedó pálido de golpe al ver a la chica de 16 años de pelo azul y ojos marrones que estaba sentada a los pies de la cama. Retrocedió en la cama todo lo que pudo sin saber que hacer.

Ledah: ¡¿¡Do…!?! ¡¿¡Donde estoy!?! ¡¿¡Qui…!?! ¡¿¡Quien eres tú!?! ¡¿¡Que…!?! ¡¿¡Que le pasa a mi cabeza!?!

Yuki: Estas en el SDF-1, para ser exactos, en sus celdas de detención. Soy la Capitán Yuki Kinomoto, la piloto del Angelwing, el mecha que te derrotó. En cuando a tu cabeza al parecer el golpe que le propiné a tu mecha para dejarte inconsciente te hizo un pequeño corte en la cabeza, no es grabe, no te preocupes. De veras, lo siento mucho. Tu mecha salió mejor parado que tu, solo tiene una abolladura en el costado derecho pero por lo demás está bien.

Ledah: ¡¿¡Q…!?! ¡¿¡Que quieres de mí!?!

Yuki: Conocerte un poco. –Yuki le obsequia su mejor sonrisa.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ledah: Mi nombre es Ledah, Sargento Ledah Lorelei Grim.

Yuki: Mucho gusto Ledah. Ven conmigo.

Yuki coge el brazo de Ledah. Este salta hacia atrás y se suelta de inmediato.

Ledah: ¡¿¡Que Haces!?!

Yuki: Voy a sacarte de aquí. -En sus pensamientos.- "¡¿¡Yuki que demonios haces!?! ¡¿¡Por que arriesgas el cuello por alguien a quien no conoces!?! ¡Tú no eres así! ¡¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?!"

Yuki vuelve a coger del brazo a Ledah. El se vuelve a soltar y se aparta de nuevo.

Ledah: No necesito que me saques de aquí lo haré yo solo.

Yuki: Pues yo creo que sí y lo voy a hacer quieras o no.

Yuki agarra a Ledah por el brazo y lo saca a rastras de la celda, finalmente cede y sigue a Yuki aunque no si recelo.

Ledah: -En sus pensamientos.- "¡¿¡Que le ocurre a esta tía!?! ¡¿¡Porque arriesga el cuello por mí!?! ¡¿¡Qué estará tramando!?!"

Llegan hasta las escaleras que conducen hacia los Hangares.

Ledah: ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué arriesgas el cuello por mí?

Yuki: No lo se, supongo que porque no me gusta que nadie esté encerrado por seguir las ordenes de sus superiores y porque nuestras facciones no son tan distintas. ¿Por qué nos hemos de pelear? ¿Por qué hemos de luchar si lo que nuestras dos facciones quieren hacer es unificar el mundo? No somos tan distintos los unos de los otros, buscamos lo mismo con métodos distintos. ¿Es que no podemos encontrar una manera común de hacerlo?

Siguieron andando hacia el hangar. Ledah acababa de sufrir un shock por la confesión que le acababa de hacer Yuki.

Yuki: Ya hemos llegado, tu casco está en el asiento del mecha, ahora vete antes de que te vean.

Ledah: No pienso irme.

Yuki le dio un bofetón en la cara que resonó en todo el Hangar. En la mejilla de Ledah quedó la marca de la mano de Yuki

Yuki: No he arriesgado el cuello para sacarte de ese agujero para que ahora te eches a tras. Diré que me golpeaste y me dejaste inconsciente.

Sin darse cuenta Yuki besó a Ledah. A penas le rozó los labios pero Ledah estuvo a punto de desmayarse a causa del beso. La empujo con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared del hangar y subió al Altalion. Segundos después el mecha de Ledah se perdía en la noche. Yuki se levantó con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Yuki: Un chico de carácter difícil. -Diciéndose a si misma.- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿Por qué lo has besado?... Solo hay una respuesta, y ya la conozco, me he enamorado de el.

Yuki: Bueno, supongo que ahora tendré que confesar al almirante Global que he ayudado a un enemigo a escapar, con un poco de suerte solo me encerraran para el resto de mi vida. Pero ha valido la pena aunque solo sea por el beso.

En el Despacho del Almirante Global.

Lisa: ¡Pero como se te ha ocurrido ayudarlo a que escaparse!

Yuki: Yo…

Henry: Basta ya lisa, nadie puede escoger de quien se enamora simplemente ocurre. ¿O acaso no fue eso lo que ocurrió entre tú y Rick? ¿En un principio os odiabais y ahora estáis a punto de casaros?

Lisa: No es lo mismo almirante, Rick no era un enemigo.

Henry: Y que me dices de Max y Miriya. ¿A caso Miriya no es una Meltraedi, no intento matar a Max primero?

Lisa: Supongo… que tiene razón Almirante, pero ella no se fue.

Henry: Es una tontería continuar debatiendo esto, a demás es posible que Yuki acabe de establecer un primer lazo para que nuestras dos facciones establezcan una alianza. Demos tiempo al futuro. Esto no ha de salir de esta habitación. ¿Está claro? Oficialmente el prisionero ha noqueado a Yuki y ha huido.

Lisa: Si Almirante, está claro.

Yuki: Si Almirante. Gracias señor.

Henry: De nada, esta reunión no ha existido, pueden retirarse.

Entonces…

Por mi ningun problema, ya esta previsto que se pueda cambiar de mecha.

-hagane-

Daitetsu: nuestrastropas han sufrido muchas bajas  
Eun: sugiero ir a las industrias mao para reparar los mechs y para recoger el projecto que estaban preparando  
Tetsuya: capitan un mech en la pantalla  
Daitetsu: enemigo?  
Tetsuya: no es el altalion

-hangar-

Ledah: -por que hizo eso? por poco me da un paro cardiaco por eso (se toca el pecho) que susto- ...  
Rob: el altalion no tiene arreglo, lo siento  
Ledah: no importa de todos modos pensaba en pilotar algo un poco mas grande  
Rob: bueno lo tendremos en cuenta

fui a ver al capitan y le informe de todo lo ocurrido con una diferencia no le conte la verdad le dije que burle a los guardias y que noquee de un golpe a uno de ellos para abrirme paso al altalion y escapar

Daitetsu: veo que ha sido algo duro  
Ledah: bastante, una expreiencia nefasta por llamarla de alguna manera  
Tetsuya: pronto llegaremos a las industrias mao y alli podran darte un modelo nuevo para que puedas seguir combatiendo bajo nuestra bandera  
Ledah: de acuerdo... -se da la vuelta para irse pero se detiene- capitan tengo que preguntarle algo  
Daitetsu: de que se trata?  
Ledah: bueno... pues vera... ¿por que luchamos contra unos iguales?, es decir contra nuestra propia raza, ¿no seria mas facil unirse y luchar contra un enemigo en comun?  
Tetsuya: por que dices eso?  
Ledah: por... nada solo era una pregunta inecesaria

me marche a mi habitacion a descansar

Ledah: por que le pregunte eso? acepte unirme a esta faccion para luchar contra el enemigo pero ¿estoy haciendo lo correcto?

entonces... ... 

JAKE: CHECANDO SUS INSTRUMENTOS BIEN AMIGO NO ESTAS DAÑADO

ZETA: COMO TE ENCUENTRAS JAKE

JAKE: NO HAY DAÑOS Y TU 

ZETA: CREO QUE NO

JAKE: BIEN

GENERAL: JAKE , ZETA INFORME DE DAÑOS

JAKE: SEÑOR LOS GUNDAMS NO HAN SIDO DAÑADOS

GENERAL: BIEN , ENTONCES ZETA REGRESA A AL "ARCHANGEL" PARA RECIVIR INSTRUCCIONES

ZETA: BIEN PASA A MODO WING Y SE VA

GENERAL: Y TU JAKE , VE A LA FABRICA DE TAUROS EN LA ISLA DEL "SECTOR L" , HEMOS RECIVIDO INFORMES DE QUE SERA ATAKADA , ENVIEREMOS UN EQUIPO DE APOYO LEO

JAKE: ENTENDIDO

GENERAL: SUERTE

JAKE: BIEN NEO , MODO WING ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ SE TRANSFORMA A TODA VELOCIDAD ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

EN EL SECTOR L

JAKE: BIEN AQUI ESTA LA FABRICA DE TAUROS , PERO NO AHI NINGUN ATAKANTE

SARGENTO: AQUI SECTOR L , ALGUIEN ME ESCUCHA

JAKE: AQUI GUNDAM WING-NEO , QUE SUCCEDE

SARGENTO: LA FABRICA A SIDO ... DISPAROS

????????: AQUI SECTOR L , ESTAS MUERTO MUCHOS TAUROS SALEN DE LA FABRICA Y ATAKAN A JAKE

JAKE: MODO-NEO ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ SACA SU METRELLETA LASER TOMEN ESTO

TAUROS: ALGUNOS FORMAN UN ESCUDO Y PROTEGEN A LA MAYORIA

JAKE: DEMONIOS SACA SU ESPADA LASER TOMEN ESTO ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ CORTA A ALGUNOS CON LA ESPADA Y ESKIVA ALGUNOS DISPAROS LASERS 

TAUROS: RODEAN A JAKE Y CARGAN SUS CAÑONES LASER

JAKE: SU CORDINACION DE ATAQUE ES MUY BUENA , NO CRE OPODER CONTRA TODOS ELLOS

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿: MUERAN MALDITOS ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ UNA LLUVIA DE DISPAROAS LASER DESTRUYEN A VARIOS TAUROS

JAKE: TROWA ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

TROWA: NO PENSE QUE TE FUERAN A VENCER TAN FACILMENTE , AHORA DESRUYAMOS ESTO , VAMOS HEAVYARMS ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ 

JAKE: NEO MOSTREMOS DE QUE ESTAMOS ESTAMOS HECHOS DESTRUYE VARIOS TAUROS CON SU ESPADA LASER

TROWA: TU VE A LA FABRICA YO TE CUBRO

JAKE: PERO SON MUCHOS

TROWA: NO TE PREOCUPES , LOS LEO YA LLEGARON LLEGANDO COMO 10 GUNDAMS LEO

JAKE: BIEN

TROWA: COMANSE ESTO MALDITOS SE ABREN SUS HOMBROS Y DISPARA VARIOS MISILES

JAKE: NIEN CSI E LLEGADO

?????: BI ENSI ESO QUIERES MORIRAS AHORA , DESPLIEGEN LOS VIRGO ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ SALEN DOS ROBOTS DE LA FABRICA

JAKE: PERO SI LOS VIRGO AUN NO AN SIDO FABRICADOS

TROWA: JAKE CUIDADO ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

VIRGOS: AMBOS CARGAN SUS SUPER CAÑONES LASER Y DISPARAN

JAKE: LOS ESKIVA POR POCO PERO COMO ES POSSIBLE QUE LOS VIRGO ESTAN AQUI SI ACABAN DE SER CREADOS

TROWA: ALGO EXTRAÑO SUCEDE AQUI 

-industrias mao-

la directora de la fabrica, mao nos recibio a todos yo trate de mantener cierta distancia con ella puesto que era solo acercarme y ya me ponia malo me mareaba maldita sea mi suerte de tener una debilidad tan humillante

Mao: aqui tenemos varios modelos pero no sabriamos cual recomendarle  
Daitetsu: que sea algo un poco mas grande que el altalion y sobre todo mas resistente  
Mao: para eso tenemos varios candidatos  
Chica: disculpen mao ¿esta listo mi mech?  
Mao: claro que si latouni ya lo terminamos  
Latouni: disculpen no me he presentado, teniente latouni subota a su servicio capitan daitetsu  
Daitetsu: tu eres la teniente subota? ¿no eres muy joven?  
Latouni: asi es pero que mi edad no le engañe capitan  
Tetsuya: ... a ver si adivino... 14 años ¿no?  
Latouni: si señor

al mirar vi a esa chica era verdad por su apariencia y vestimente parecia tener de verdad 14 años

(asi es latouni, de seguro que allard la la conocera XD)

Latouni: -mira a ledah- usted debe de ser el sargento lorelei -le da la mano a ledah- un placer conocerle  
Ledah: eh... -se le pone la piel palida- camarero la cuenta -se desmaya-  
Tetsuya: vaya y ahora?  
Daitetsu: entoces era verda lo que decian de el en el informe, teniente ¿podria apartarse un momento?  
Latouni: eh? si claro

nada mas ella se aparto me empece a recuperar

Ledah: ohhhh que mareo... mas tonto  
Daitetsu: deberias de haberlo dicho antes lo de tu talon de akiles  
Ledah: me habrian aceptado en esta faccion si lo hubiese dicho? -se levanta- yo creo que no me habrian aceptado en ninguna  
Mao: hm... creo saber de uno que le vendra bien

me mostraron una verdadera maravilla de la fabrica el Super robot "Coustwell" 

Daitetsu: de donde han sacado tal mech?  
Mao: fue encontrado, en unas ruinas alieigenas en la luna hace ya algunos meses, utiliza un tipo de energia llamada orgone, ademas de tener un jet para volar en el aire pero lo mas curioso es que tiene capacidad para dos personas  
Tetsuya: y quien es el segundo piloto?  
Chico: yo capitan

aquella voz me era muy familiar mire y me lleve una sorpresa

Ledah: seth!!!!!  
Seth: cuanto tiempo hermano

fui a darle la mano como se suele hacer la verdad no me esperaba encontrarme a mi propio hermano alli

Seth: veo que sigues en tu misma forma fisica asi atraes al sexo opuesto  
Ledah: menos bromas ligon que anda que no flirteabas tu antes  
Seth: oh vamos aquello era solo de "buena onda" (sin mala intencion) nunca trate de flirtear en serio solo trato de caerle bien al mundo ¿que hay de malo en ello?  
Mao: em... siento interrumpir vuestra reunion familiar pero habra que hacer una prueba del coustwell  
Seth: si, es verdad

subimos cada uno a una cabina diferente yo era el piloto principal y seth mi copiloto nos mandaron a un terreno preparado para la prueba

entonces... 

JAKE: TROWA , LOS VIRGO SON MUY PODEROSOS Y NO TENGO INFORMACIO SOBRE ELLOS

TROWA: DEBES DESTRUIR EL ESCUDO , ES LA UNICA FORMA 

JAKE: PERO NO PUEDO HACERCARME POR EL PODEROSO CAÑON QUE TIENE

TROWA: TENDRAS QUE PENSAR EN ALGO RAPIDO , NO CREO PODERTE CUBRIR MUCHO TIEMPO

JAKE: BIEN ENTONCES , TENDRE QUE ARRIESGARLO SE LANZA CONTRA UN VIRGO

VIRGO: LEVANTA SU CAÑON Y DISPARA

JAKE: VAMOS NEO RESISTE ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ SE CUBRE CON SU ESCUDO , PERO ES DESTRUIDO POR EL DISPARO VAMOS AMIGO AHORA SACA SU ESPADA Y LA CLAVA EN EL ESCUDO DE ENERGIA

TROWA: MUERAN MALDITOS ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ DIAPARANDO CON SU DOBLE GATLING GUN

JAKE: IMPOSSIBLE ESTOS MALDITOS ESCUDOS SON MUY FUERTES

VIRGO: DISPARA

JAKE: LO ESKIBA BIEN MALDITO TOMA ESTO SACA SU PODEROSO DOUBLE BUSTER RIFLE TOMA ESTO "MODO SLAYER" EL ARMA REUNE ENERGIA UN SEGUNDO Y ATAKA CON UN PODEROSO DISPARO

VIRGO: ES DESTRUIDO POR COMPLETO , DEJANDO SOLO UN CRATER

TROWA: BIEN HECHO JAKE , AHORA VAMOS POR EL OTRO , TOMA ESTO LANZA COMO UNOS 30 MISILES CONTRA EL VIRGO RESTANTE

JAKE: MUERE CLAVA SU ESPADA EN EL ESCUDO Y DESPUES DE UN MOMENTO SE ROMPE Y ATRAVIESA AL VIRGO POR EL CASCO

TROWA: BIEN HECHO JAKE

JAKE :MIRA ESO UNA NAVE SALE DE LA FABRICA A GRAN VELOCIDAD Y CON SISTEMA DE CAMUFLAGE

TROWA: DEBEMOS SEGUIRLA

JAKE: SERIA IMPOSSBLE , TIENE UN SISTEMA DE CAMUFLAGE AVANSADO

JAKE: BASE AQUI WING-NEO , LA FABRICA DE TAUROS DEL "SECTOR L" A SIDO RESCATADA

BASE: BIEN ENTONCES REGRESEN UN EQUIPO DE SEGURIDAD A SIDO ENVIADO YA

JAKE: DEACUERDO BASE

TROWA: REGRESEMOS A LA BASE JAKE AMBOS REGRESAN A LA BASE

EN LA BASE

JAKE: ENTRANDO AL CUARTO DE CONTROLES GENERAL

GENERAL: JAKE , TROWA QUE SUCCEDIO EN LA FABRICA DE TAUROS

TROWA: FUE TOMADA , POR MOTIVOS NO OFICIALES

JAKE: PERO LO MAS EXTRAÑO SEÑOR , ERA LA PRESNECIA DE GUNDAMS VIRGO , LOS CUALES AUN NO SE AN EMPEZADO A FABRICAR

GENERAL: ENREALIDAD AYER SE EMPEZO SU FABRICACION Y HOY FUERON ROBADOS DOS DE ELLOS , LOS CUALES SUPONGO ERAN LOS CUALES USTEDES DICEN

CIENT. X: TUBIERON SUERTE CHICOS

CENT.H :LOS VIRGO SON GUNDAMS DE ATAKE PESADOS

CIENT. J: SUS CAÑONES SON TAN PODESORO QUE PUEDEN DESTRUIR CUALQUIER BLINDAJE Y NO CUALQUIER ESCUDO RESISTIRIA

CIENT. K: SUS ESCUDOS DE ENERGIA NO SON MUY FUERTES , PERO SUIS ARMADURAS SI

CIENT. Z: SE PODRIA DECIR QUE SON LA MEZCLA DEL "MERCURY" Y EL "VAYEATE" EN UNA MENOR ESCALA , PERO UN EJERCITO DE VIRGOS SERIA IMPARABLE , NECESITAMOS MAS SEGURIDAD GENERAL

GENERAL: Y LA TENDRAN , NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE ESTO SE REPITA

JAKE: Y QUE AHI DEL "MERCURY" Y EL "VAYEATE" GENERAL

CIENT. Z: PRONTO ESTARAN LISTOS , LOS DOS MAS PODEROSO GUNDAMS JAMAS CREADOS

GENERAL: PERO SU LUGAR DE CONTRUCCION ES UN SECRETO PARA EVITAR INTENTOS DE DESTRUIRLOS O ROBARLOS

mientras tanto zeta va de regreso al Archangel piensa sobre lo que paso en la batalla

zeta: demonios fui vencido totalmente

ryugan: ja eso fue tu culpa niño por tu imprudencia casi nos matan

zeta: calla no quiero oir ni un solo ruido de tu parte hasta que llegemos a la nave

zeta llega al archangel y al aterrisa en la rampa se dirije a los angares donde los espera un grupo de mecanicos y la capitana

zeta: a los problemas me esperan

zeta vaja de la cabina de su gundam y se aserca la capitana murrue

capitana murrue: sargento zeta que fue lo de ase rato por que no pidio refuesos en el instante que fue atacado

zeta: esque yo crei que podia con el solo

capitana murrue: por su inprudencia perdimos una nave sabe cuantas vidas se perdieron

zeta: pero yo

capitana murrue: pero nada no que da otra mas que dejarlo fuera de servicio por tiempo indefinido no podra salir a combate entendido

zeta( deprimido): s-s- si capitana

zeta se va del angar y se dirije a su habitacion donde se tunba sobre su cama mientras reflecciona

zeta: aaa que paso conmigo alla yo no soi asi

mientras tanto la capitana hablaba con los mecanicos

capitana murrue: y como esta el ryugan

jefe de mecanicos: bien la mayoria de los daños se an reparado solos por las nanomaquinas

capitana murrue: bien y como fue la sicronisacion y el despliege de poder

jefe de mecanicos: no fue muy bien solo alcanso el 10

capitana murrue: esto no se ve bien

en eso llega otra persona alos angares

kira: hola capitana murrue

capitana murrue: a kira que te trae por aqui

kira: me entere que el archangel habia sido atacado i vine a ver como estaban

capitana murrue: si fue por los de la antiunion paso mientras asiamos la pruebas con el ryugan

kira: asi que este es el gundam que funciona con a.i.

capitana murrue: si pero las pruebas no saliron bien solo se logro una sincronisacion menor al 10 y el piloto solo se la pasa peleando con su gundam y por eso perdimos una nave

kira: y quien es el piloto

capitana murrue: es algien que conoses el sargento zeta natsume

kira: vaya ase tiempo que no lo veo creo que ire a hablar con el

capitana murrue: te lo encargo kira haber si lo puedes hacer entrar en reaccion

kira se despide de la capitana y sale de los angares para dirijirse a la habitacion de zeta y al llegar toca la puerta

toc toc

zeta: si quien es

kira: soy yo kira habre

se habre la puerta de la habitacion y sale zeta un rostro aflijido

zeta( deprimido): hola kira tanto tiempo sin vernos ya te as de aver enterado lo que paso

kira: si como te sientes no te ves muy bien

zeta: aaa e estado pensando en lo que paso y me di cuenta que soy devil

kira: eso no es cierto tu eres muy fuerte

zeta: si entonses por que fui derrotado aun con un gundam nuevo

kira: lo que pasa es que mientras tu y tu gundam no actuen como uno solo no podran venser a nadie lo que quiero decir es que deves confiar en tu gundam y el en ti

zeta: bien creo que lo intentare

kira: bien me tengo que ir me gusto hablar contigo

zeta: si cuidate

kira se retira de la habitacion de zeta y avorda su gundam para despegar zeta se dirije a los angares para hablar con su gundam y al llegar se sube a la cabina de este

zeta: hey ryugan

ryugan: que quieres niño

zeta: solo venia a disculparme

ryugan: eeeehhh

zeta: tenias rason soy un niño por mi imprudencia se perdieron vidas y casi las nuestras asi  
que lo siento fue mi culpa pero aun asi quiero pedirte que confies en mi y me brindes tu fuerza por favor conviertete en mi espada que me alludara a protejer alas paersonas que son importantes para mi

ryugan: no

zeta: eehh lo suponia no quieres ser mi compañero

ryugan: no nosolo fue tu culpa tanbien fue la mi al no confiar en ti en realidad cuando me dijieron que tu ivas a ser mi piloto me preguntaba que tipo de persona serias pensaba que seria algien fuerte y tenas pero cuando te vi me deseccione

zeta baja la cabeza

ryugan: pero eso cambio ahora me doi cuenta que eligijieron a la mejor persona para ser mi piloto asi que acepto ser tu espada y ahora te pregunto aceptarias ser mi compañero

zeta(alegre): cc-claro

mientras tanto en el puente de mando

operador: capitana sin darnos cuenta emos entrado en territorio enemigo

capitana murrue: que y yo que pense en despengar y movernos de lugar para no ser detectado por los de la antiunion de nu evo en con quien estamos tratando

operador: con los de la un spacy estamos llegando asu base principal

capitana murrue: hay forma de evadirlos

operador: negativo y emos sido detectados y ya an empesado a atacar

megafono: se les comunica a todo el personal que hemos entrado en batalla asi que todos preparensen 

zeta y ryugan escuchan la noticia

zeta: ryugan devemos ir a pelear estas conmigo se que nos proibieron pero quero protejer a todos

ryugan: bien bamos

zeta y ryugan despengan al poco rato empisan a pelear y notan que lo asen mejor que la otrabes

zeta: increibe ya llevamos 10 mechas derribados

ryugan: lo que pasa esque ahora estamos peleando juntos

zeta: si

en eso el radar de ryugan suena y ben un rayo de energia que esquiban con facilidad

zeta: de donde bino eso

delante de zeta aparese otro mecha gigante de color blanco

entonces... . 


	4. Nace la Alianza del Terror

Stage 4: Nace la Alianza del Terror.

…Trowa: Algo extraño sucede aquí

En el puente del Intrépido el almirante Tetsuo Kitano estaba observando los informes que había recibido de los distintos espías que tenía esparcidos por todo el mundo. En ellos pudo observar distintos movimientos que eran bastante destacables, las Fuerzas de la UN SPACY habían atacado al destacamento de la Earth Federation Army que habían tomado la isla New Macross y Habían recuperado su control, causando grandes bajas al enemigo. Por otra parte una fuerza desconocida había atacado una fábrica de desarrollo de mechas de los GUNDAM, inteligencia decía que era probable que la acción la hubiesen realizado los Divinos Cruzados. Por otro lado los informes decían que en la orbita de Marte los Zentraedi y las Meltraedi habían entrado en combate causando grandes bajas a los dos bandos. Finalmente los informes indicaban que las Bestias del Emperador de las Tinieblas y los Brutos Mecánicos del Dr. Infierno habían sufrido grandes derrotas frente a los hermanos Mazinguer/Getter.

Tetsuo: Y nosotros hemos tomado control sobre la península Ibérica, el sur de Francia y el Norte de África, la Guerra nos es favorable de momento.

Controlador 1: Señor, un contacto en el radar.

Tetsuo: ¿Amigo o enemigo?

Controlador 1: No podemos saberlo señor es demasiado pequeño para analizarlo a esta distancia.

Tetsuo: Entendido, avisen al capitán Kinomoto, que esté listo para despegar en caso de que lo necesitemos.

Controlador 1: Bien señor.

En la cantina de la nave se encontraba el capitán flirteando con un par de oficiales demasiado simples como para que se lo tomara en serio.

Chica 1: ¿Oye guapo, cuantos has matado hoy?

Chica 2: ¡Sí! ¡Eso! ¡¿¡A cuantos!?!

Keichi: Pues veamos…

Sargento: Disculpe capitán, me manda el almirante para que le informe…

Keichi: Aquí no, espere un segundo, esperad aquí chicas será un momento.

Chica 1: No te vayas.

Chica 2: -Sopla airadamente.- Ya estamos.

Keichi: Vamos a aquel rincón.

Se fueron al lugar más alejado de la cantina.

Keichi: Ahora sí. ¿Qué quiere el Almirante?

Sargento: Al parecer hay un contacto desconocido acercándose hacia nosotros el Almirante quiere que esté preparado para un despliegue de emergencia si lo necesitara.

Keichi: Menos mal, una excusa para poder librarme de esas dos.

Regresaron al lugar donde estaban las dos mujeres.

Keichi: Perdonad chicas pero el almirante quiere que salga de patrulla, pero este apuesto sargento ocupara mi lugar.

Keichi empuja al sargento hacia el sofá donde estaban las chicas y se fue corriendo. El sargento las miró con ojos viciosos.

Chica 1: ¡Cerdo!

Chica 2: ¡Asqueroso!

Las dos le dieron sendos bofetones y se alejaron dejando solo al sargento.

Keichi subió al Darkdeath y conectó todos los sistemas. Desacopló el acumulador adicional y puso al mecha en la rampa de lanzamiento. Conecto el intercomunicador.

Keichi: Capitán Kinomoto a puente, estoy listo para el despegue.

Tetsuo: Manténgase a la escucha capitán.

Keichi: Recibido.

De repente una gran bola de energía negra pasó a escasos centímetros del casco del Intrépido. Escasos segundos después apareció el mítico Granzon de los Cruzados Divinos.

Shu: Soy el Comandante Shu Shirakawa de los Cruzados Divinos he oído que tenéis una imitación barata de mi mecha. Que salga ahora si es que tiene valor, de lo contrario os haré picadillo a todos ahora mismo.

Tetsuo: Capitán Kinomoto, ha…

Keichi: Lo he oído. Démosle lo que quiere, pronto sabrá que no debería haber sacado la nariz por aquí.

Las compuertas del hangar se abrieron y el Darkdeath salió del mismo en dirección al Granzon. Se situaron a escasos metros de distancia el uno del otro. Fue entonces cuando se pudo observar claramente que el Darkdeath era 7,7 metros más alto que el Granzon aunque eran igual de corpulentos.

Shu: Así que es cierto. Existe un robot parecido al Granzon, muy parecido, aunque bastante más alto. Interesante.

Keichi: ¿Has venido a luchar o a comparar tu mecha con el mío?

Shu: ¡¿¡Tienes prisa por morir!?! Muy bien empecemos.

Shu: ¡CAÑÓN DE GRABITÓN!

Una potente ráfaga de energía de Grabitón envolvió a los dos mechas. Shu elevó al Granzon para poder maniobrar mejor y usar sus armas más potentes.

Keichi: Vaya, que previsible.

Keichi presionó los controles del Darkdeath y este venció la fuerza de la ráfaga de Grabitón, que habría inmovilizado a cualquier otro mecha, sin ninguna dificultad. Se dirigió hacia el Granzon mientras fijaba su sistema de blanco sobre el mismo.

Keichi: ¡¿¡De veras pensabas que un mecha que utiliza armas de Grabitón no llevaría incorporado un campo de amortiguación para que las ráfagas de Grabitón no lo afecten!?!

Shu: Me lo imaginaba, pero valía la pena asegurarse.

Keichi: Me toca. ¡Misiles Fuera!

El Darkdeath lanzó una enorme carga de misiles que impactaron sobre el escudo del Granzon antes de que Shu pudiese reaccionar.

Shu: Impresionante. –Mira los controles.- Muy impresionante.

El indicador de escudo estaba al 80.

Keichi: Jejeje. Y no has visto nada.

Shu: ¡Aun no estoy derrotado! ¡WORM SMASHER!

Un pequeño Agujero negro apareció delante del Granzon y lanzó un montón de rayos láser. Luego aparecieron unos cuantos Agujeros del mismo tamaño que el primero alrededor del Darkdeath y los rayos láser salieron de ellos impactando en el escudo del Darkdeath.

Keichi: ¡Aggggggg! ¡Maldición!

Los escudos del Darkdeath habían caído hasta el 60.

Shu: ¡¿¡Te rindes!?!

Keichi: ¡Eso ni lo sueñes! ¡BOMBA DE GRABITÓN!

El mecha de Keichi generó una bola de energía negra que lanzó contra el mecha de Shu. El Granzon intentó evadir el ataque pero no logró hacerlo y la bola de energía lo absorbió, hubo una gran explosión y luego la bola desapareció. Increíblemente el Granzon estaba intacto pero sus escudos habían caído.

Shu: Creo que he subestimado a tu mecha. No esperaba que fuese capaz de devastar mis escudos por completo.

Keichi: Y solo estoy calentando.

Shu: Esto se acabó. Hora de ponerme serio. ¡BLAK HOLE CLUSTER!

Una inmensa esfera de energía negra engulló tanto al Granzon como al Darkdeath. Seguido de una potente explosión. Cuando desapareció Shu esperaba ver solo el vacío, pero no fue así el Darkdeath continuaba delante de el aunque también había perdido los escudos.

Shu: ¡¿¡Como…!?!

Keichi: ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡¿¡Sorprendido!?! ¡Tu mecha no es el único que tiene una resistencia fuera de lo común!

Shu: ¡¿¡Como te atreves!?! ¡GRANWORM SWORD!

Keichi: Yo también tengo una como esa. ¡ESPADA! ¡TELETRANSPORTE!

Keichi y Shu entrecruzaron sus espadas. Los golpes eran terribles y se oían a varios quilómetros de distancia. La batalla duró horas, hasta que agotados, se desarmaron mutuamente.

Shu: -respira entrecortadamente.- Me… me sorprende… la resistencia… que tienes… tu… tu y tu mecha.

Keichi: -respira entrecortadamente.- Tu… tu también… me has sor… sorprendido… a mi…

Shu: Es… es hora… de acabar… acabar con esto. ¡DEGENERATIVE CANNON!

El pecho del Granzon se abrió y apareció un gran cañón. Entre el cañón y las manos del Granzon se generó una gran bola de energía negra y la lanzo contra el Darkdeath. El cansancio de Shu hizo que el disparo no fuese preciso y falló el disparo. Después de eso el Granzon hincó la rodilla.

Keichi: Es… es mi… mi oportunidad. ¡GRAN BOMBA DE GRABITÓN!

El Darkdeath generó una inmensa bola de energía negra y la lanzó contra el Granzon. Era un arma antinaves pero el Granzon no se movía, Shu estaba agotado, demasiado como para tan siquiera intentar evadir el ataque y eso fue lo que le salvó. Keichi estaba tan cansado que no logró apuntar y el disparo se perdió en el aire. El Darkdeath también hincó la rodilla.

Shu: He… He de reconocer… que tu mecha… merece ser… ser comparado con el mío… y… y que… no luchas mal.

Keichi: Tu… Tu y tu mecha… tampoco… hacéis un…un mal equipo.

Shu: Si… Si por separado… ya damos miedo… imagínate que ocurriría si nos uniésemos.

Keichi: Se… Seria aterrador… para… para el enemigo. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es lo que propones?

El Granzon se incorporó al igual que el Darkdeath.

Shu: Firmemos una alianza, seremos invencibles, Antiunion y Divinos Cruzados unidos para recuperar el mundo.

Keichi: Suena bien.

Shu: ¿Trato echo?

El Granzon ofreció la mano al Darkdeath.

Keichi: Trato echo.

El Darkdeath la estrecho, la alianza estaba firmada, una alianza terrorífica… 


	5. Por Amor

Stage 5: Por amor.

El Darkdeath la estrecho, la alianza estaba firmada, una alianza terrorífica…

El almirante Global ignoraba el terrible suceso que acababa de producirse y estaba debatiendo sus propios asuntos con la general Hayes.

En el despacho del Almirante Global.

Lisa: Desde que ocurrió el "incidente que nunca ocurrió" Yuki no ha vuelto a ser la misma, a perdido todo interés por luchar, ni siquiera se ha acercado al hangar para comprobar el estado de su mecha.

Henry: A mi también me tiene preocupado, la pobre muchacha necesita ver al tal Ledah desesperadamente o va a morir de pena. ¿Pero qué podemos hacer?

Lisa: Estaba pensando que quizá podríamos inventarnos una misión de algún tipo que fuese en territorio de la Earth Federation Army como excusa para que pueda ver a ese tal Ledah.

Henry: Buena idea, que tal una misión de reconocimiento fotográfico, no son muy peligrosas y puede que la anime un poco buscar a su "Príncipe Azul".

Lisa: Voy a comunicárselo enseguida.

Henry: Espera un segundo, procura no ser muy dura con ella a la hora de comunicarle las ordenes, está pasando un mal rato.

Lisa: Entiendo.

Lisa sale del despacho del almirante Global y se dirige hacia la habitación de Yuki. Llama a la puerta y una voz llorosa, que apenas puede identificarse como la de Yuki contesta.

Yuki: Entre.

Lisa: Hola Yuki, como estás.

Yuki: Mal, si no le hubiese soltado ahora podría verlo cada día.

Lisa: Si no le hubieses soltado quizá te odiaría, de este modo es posible que hayas conseguido ablandarle un poco el corazón. Pero no he venido por eso, tengo una misión que me ha mandado el almirante Global para ti.

Yuki: No quiero luchar…

Lisa: No es de combate, es de reconocimiento fotográfico, en territorio de la Earth Federation Army.

A Yuki se le iluminaron los ojos al oír el nombre de la facción en que estaba Ledah.

Lisa: Veo que no te parece tan mal, la misión se realizará en el entorno de las industrias Mao, el Hagane está cerca de allí según indica el satélite. Aceptas la misión.

Yuki: ¡Sí Acepto!

Lisa: Piénsatelo, es de reconocimiento irás tu sola y si te atacan no tendrás apoyo.

Yuki: ¡Como si tengo que lanzarme al centro del sol! ¡He dicho que voy a ir e iré! Voy a prepararme, con permiso General.

Lisa: -En sus pensamientos.- Bien dicho.

Minutos después el Angelwing estaba volando hacia las industrias Mao. Cuando llegó a la posición indicada subió a 12.000 metros la altitud ideal para hacer fotos de espionaje y activó la cámara.

Mientras en el puente del Hagane:

Tetsuya: ¡Capitán contacto en el radar! ¡A 12.000 metros de altitud! ¡Mecha, probablemente de la UN SPACY! ¡Haciendo fotos de reconocimiento!

Daitetsu: ¡Maldición! ¡¿¡A esa altura que puede llegar que tengamos ya en el aire!?!

Tetsuya: Que esté volando solo el Coustwell.

Daitetsu: ¡Está bien! ¡Ledah, Seth tenemos a una rata voladora en pantalla, solo vosotros podéis alcanzarla, interceptadla de inmediato, Capturadla a ser posible quiero saber que hace aquí!

Ledah: ¡Recibido capitán! Ponemos rumbo a el.

El Coustwell inició un ascenso vertical a toda potencia.

Yuki: ¡Maldición! ¡Ya me han detectado! ¡¿¡Papá por que no le pusiste un sistema de camuflaje al Angelwing!?! ¡Hora de largarse! Si al menos hubiese podido ver a Ledah. ¡Yuki no es momento de pensar en eso, lárgate, corre!

El Angelwing dio media vuelta y salió disparado a toda velocidad pero el Coustwell era mucho más rápido. En pocos segundos lo alcanzó.

Ledah: -en sus pensamientos.- ¡¡¡ELLA!!!

Yuki: ¡Rayos! ¡Hora de coger la iniciativa! ¡DESCARGA DE MISILES!

Cincuenta misiles salieron disparados contra el Coustwell los esquivo pero eran misiles de contacto con lo que dieron la vuelta y volvieron a cargar contra el Coustwell. Ledah se vio forzado a escapar de los misiles, cosa que Yuki aprovechó para coger su espada y cargar desde el otro lado sin que Ledah lo viera.

Seth: ¡Cuidado hermano! ¡Por el otro lado!

Ledah esquivó el golpe por poco y continuó evadiendo los misiles.

Yuki: ¡Vaya, es bueno! Pongámonos serios. ¡DESCARGA DE MISILES!

El Angelwing lanzó una segunda descarga de misiles que sustituyeron a los primeros que habían alcanzado su límite de alcance. Yuki había estudiado las frecuencias de comunicación del Altalion y las llevaba sintonizadas por si podía oír la voz de Ledah. Ledah dio un golpe sin querer al intercomunicador y lo conecto sin darse cuenta. Yuki hoyo una voz que la paralizó.

Ledah: ¡Maldición! ¡Esto era mucho más fácil cuando no lanzaba estos malditos misiles!

Yuki: ¡¿¡Ledah!?!

Yuki bajó su arma y detono los misiles para que no alcanzasen al mecha de Ledah. Ledah no comprendió que ocurría pero inició su ataque.

Ledah: ¡Ahora verás! ¡DISPARO OMEGA!

Yuki no intento ni esquivar el ataque, la alcanzó de lleno. Por suerte el Angelwing llevaba unos escudos mucho mayores que los de la mayoría de mechas del tipo Super Robot.

Ledah: ¡¿¡Que haces!?! ¡¿¡Por que as parado de defenderte!?! ¡¿¡Por que no luchas!?!

Yuki: -Llorando.- No… no puedo…

Ledah: ¡¿¡Como que no puedes!?! ¡¡¡LUCHA!!!

Yuki: No puedo luchar… No contra ti…

Ledah: -Desesperado.- ¡¡¡LUCHAAA!!!

Dispara varias veces el Disparo Omega hasta dejar el Angelwing sin escudos.

Yuki –Con llanto desesperado.- ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿¡Es que eres incapaz de verlo!?! ¡No puedo luchar contra ti porque…! ¡¡PORQUE TE AMO!!

Para Ledah aquello fue como si lo apuñalasen. En su cabeza solo resonaban las palabras te amo. Perdió el control de si mismo y asestó un poderosísimo golpe con el puño sobre la cabina del piloto del Angelwing.

Yuki: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAG!

Por el intercomunicador no solo se hoyo un grito de autentico dolor sino que también el sonido de hierros retorciéndose y lo peor de todo el sonido de la sangre salpicando el micrófono. El Angelwing empezó a caer como si hubiese muerto. Seth que había asistido atónito a toda la escena reaccionó rápidamente. Tomo el control del Coustwell y aceleró en pos del Angelwing. Sujetándolo antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo y matara a Yuki con el impacto.

Seth: ¡Ledah! ¡Por Dios! ¡¿¡Como has podido hacer eso con alguien que acaba de confesar que te ama hasta el punto de que seguramente ha desobedecido sus órdenes al no defenderse!?! ¡¿¡Qué clase de monstruo eres!?!

Ledah no dijo nada, se sentía demasiado mal por lo que acababa de hacer como para contestar. En esos momentos se odiaba a si mismo más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo.

A pesar de los daños la cabina se abrió sin dificultad y un equipo medico sacó a Yuki del interior del mismo rápidamente para trasladarla a la enfermería de la nave. Ledah se sintió muy mal al ver lo pálida que estaba Yuki. Fue operada rápidamente.

Cuando el doctor salió del quirófano Seth fue a preguntar al doctor como estaba la chica.

Doctor: Bueno, tiene el brazo derecho roto por tres partes y una herida muy fea en la pierna del mismo lado, hemos logrado detener la hemorragia, pero ha perdido mucha sangre. Es muy fuerte, de echo, la mayoría de pilotos hubiese muerto a causa de esa hemorragia, pero ella se salvará. Aunque se llevará un lindo recuerdo de vosotros, le va a quedar una buena cicatriz en la pierna.

Seth: Gracias doctor.

Seth se fue a la habitación de su hermano para disculparse por lo que le había dicho. Llamó a la puerta y sin esperar una respuesta entró. Seth se sorprendió al encontrar a su hermano llorando.

Seth: Oye hermano, antes… no quise decir lo que te dije… se perfectamente lo de tu problema con las chicas… pero es que en ese momento me pareció que eso era demasiado… incluso con tu problema… podrás perdonarme.

Ledah: No estoy enfadado con tigo Seth, claro que te perdono. Pero tenias razón lo que le hice a esa chica fue horrible. ¿Cómo está?

Seth: Vivirá aunque se ha llevado un buen recuerdo tuyo.

Ledah: Esto que te voy a contar ahora ha de quedar entre nosotros, no se lo digas a nadie. ¡Nadie lo ha de saber jamás! ¡¿¡Entendido!?!

Seth: Sí, lo prometo.

Ledah le contó a su hermano la autentica manera en que escapó del SDF-1 cuando fue capturado, incluyendo el beso.

Seth: Eso explica la desproporción de tu reacción de hoy. ¡¿¡Y dime te gusto tu primer beso!?!

Ledah: ¡¿¡Estás loco!?! ¡Casi me mata con aquello!

Seth: ¡¿¡Tan terrible fue para ti!?! No lo puedo creer, si eso es lo más hermoso que existe en este mundo.

Ledah: Basta de esto.

Al cabo de tres días, en la enfermería.

Doctor: Buenos días.

Yuki: Buenos días… ¿donde estoy?

Doctor: Está en la enfermería del Hagane, señorita. Tiene suerte de seguir viva. ¿Puedo saber como se llama?

Yuki actuó por instinto y tomó una actitud defensiva.

Yuki: Capitán Yuki Kinomoto, número de identificación YK-826759 Miembro de las fuerzas de las Naciones Unidas Espaciales.

Doctor: Tranquila capitán Kinomoto, esto no es un interrogatorio, solo quería saber como se llama para poder hablar con usted. Ahora descanse, aun está muy débil.

Yuki se quedó sola en la habitación pensando que quizá Ledah iría a ver como estaba.

Mientras, no muy lejos de allí.

Tetsuo: Capitán Kinomoto, debo informarle de algo.

Keichi: ¿De que se trata?

Tetsuo: Es referente a su hermana, nuestros espías nos han informado que fue atacada por fuerzas de la E.F.A. y que fue muy mal herida. Está en cautividad a bordo del Hagane en estos momentos. ¡Capitán! ¡Donde va!

Keichi salió corriendo hacia el hangar del Intrépido y subió al Darkdeath, estaba loco de ira.

Keichi: ¡Abran esa puerta!

Controlador: Capitán Kinomoto no tiene permiso para despegar apague y descienda de su mecha.

Keichi: ¡Abran esa puerta ahora mismo!

Controlador: No puedo hacer eso señor.

Keichi: ¡ABRAN ESA PUERTA O ME FABRICO UNA YO MISMO!

Controlador: -Con miedo en su voz.- De verdad que no puedo capitán.

Keichi: -Iracundo.- ¡Muy bien, entonces será por las malas!

El Darkdeath comenzó a concentrar energía en sus manos.

Tetsuo: ¡Abran el hangar no quiero que la nave reciba daños!

Inmediatamente el hangar empezó a abrirse. Y Keichi salió hacia el encuentro de la gente que había herido a su hermana.

Tetsuya: ¡Capitán el Granzon está aquí!

Daitetsu: ¡¿¡El Granzon!?!

Tetsuya: ¡Negativo capitán, un error del ordenador, es el hermano de color negro del Granzon!

Daitetsu: ¡Viene a ser lo mismo! ¡Ledah, Seth, salid ahora mismo, tenemos un problema de los grandes!

Yuki miraba por la ventana cando reconoció el nuevo mecha de Ledah. Al verlo le dio un vuelco el corazón. Pronto comprendió porque había salido. El Darkdeath estaba allí. Yuki sintió pánico porque a Ledah le pudiese pasar algo. Se levantó de un salto y se arrancó todos los cables de control de constantes que tenia en el cuerpo, enseguida entró una enfermera a la que dejó inconsciente de un golpe en la nuca con la escayola del brazo. El mismo le dolió horrores pero se obligó a aguantar el dolor y salió de la habitación.

Yuki: Lo siento.

En la puerta noqueó a dos guardias sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, les quitó sus armas y salió corriendo. Tardó unos minutos en llegar al hangar puesto que le costó localizarlo. Localizó con la mirada el Angelwing y el control del hangar. Subió a este último y apunto con el arma al controlador de la puerta.

Yuki: ¡Abre la puerta del hangar!

Ingeniero: -Aterrorizado.- No puedo hacerlo.

Yuki: ¡Hazlo o te dejo seco aquí mismo!

El guardia obedeció y abrió la puerta del hangar. Empezó a sonar una alarma en la nave, habían descubierto que se había fugado. No tenía mucho tiempo. Golpeo al ingeniero con la culata del arma dejándolo inconsciente.

Yuki: Lo siento mucho.

Corrió hacia el Angelwing subió al mismo y presionó los controles. Se sorprendió de que funcionase a pesar de los daños sufridos por el mismo. Accionó los controles y salió a cielo abierto.

Keichi: ¡¿¡Quién es el bastardo que ha atacado y malherido a la capitán Yuki Kinomoto de la UN SPACY!?!

Ledah: ¡¿¡Por que quieres saberlo!?!

Keichi: ¡Porque ella es…!

Tres ráfagas de misiles impactaron sobre el mecha de Keichi con muy poco intervalo de tiempo y pocos segundos después una bola de energía azul lo engullía por completo. Hubo una gran explosión pero los escudos del Darkdeath aguantaron. Tanto Keichi como Ledah miraron hacia la dirección de la que provenía el ataque. El Angelwing estaba en el aire y se dirigía hacia ellos espada en mano.

El Angelwing se interpuso ente el Coustwell y el Darkdeath, mirando a este ultimo.

Yuki: ¡No voy a permitirte que le hagas daño hermano! (Yuki ha estado consciente solo mientras Ledah controlaba el Coustwell de modo que no sabe que el hermano de Ledah también está en el, para Yuki el Coustwell es un mecha de un solo piloto.)

Keichi: ¡¿¡Porque proteges a estos desgraciados después de lo que te han hecho!?!

Yuki: ¡No le llames desgraciado!

Yuki pasa la espada al brazo izquierdo y se lanza sobre el Darkdeath antes de que Keichi pueda reaccionar. La espada impacta sobre el escudo pero Yuki continua presionando hasta que rompe el escudo y hunde la hoja de la espada en el hombro del Darkdeath hasta que sale por la parte de atrás. Retira la espada, agarra el mecha de Keichi por el cuello y coloca la espada a escasos centímetros de la cabina del mismo.

Yuki: -Con una rabia sorprendente.- ¡Acabo de destruir todos los sistemas de armamento de tu mecha! ¡Lárgate ahora mismo o te juro por lo que más quieras que acabo con tu vida ahora mismo! ¡¿¡Me has entendido!?!

Keichi: -Con un atisbo de miedo en su voz.- De… De acuerdo, pero suéltame.

Yuki suelta a Keichi y permite que este se vaya. Ledah que había asistido atónito a toda la escena conecta el intercomunicador y pregunta.

Ledah: ¿Por que has hecho eso Yuki?

Yuki: Por amor…

Yuki pierde la consciencia a causa del cansancio y el Angelwing cae estrellándose contra el suelo.

Entonces… 

-desde la cabina del coustwell-

Ledah: -mira hacia el angel wing destrozado- ...  
Seth: ledah? ¿que pasa?

el coustwell comenzo un descenso lento hacia el angel wing y ahi abajo ledah salio de su cabina y la abrio descubriendo el cuerpo de yuki que ya estaba mas muerta que viva ledah saco el cuerpo y lo dejo en el suelo

Ledah: -hace la extrema uncion- ve con dios... -mira al otro mecha- entierrala por nosotros - se acerca a la chica- -en voz baja- lo siento...

ledah subio al coustwell y volvieron a la nave mientras el otro mech se llevava el angel wing y a su piloto

Ledah: ...  
Seth: por que hiciste eso?  
Ledah: ...  
Seth: que te pasa?

no entendia que me pasaba movia los labios pero no era capaz de articular palabra

-enfermeria-

la enfermera estubo revisandome para ver que me ocurria

Enfermera: hm... las cuerdas vocales estan perfectamente  
Seth: y entonces que le pasa?  
Enfermera: creo que el problema -se señala la cabeza- esta aqui  
Seth: un trauma?  
Ledah: ...  
Enfermera: puede ser

seth me llevo a la habitacion y alli me quede con la mirada perdida en la ventana

Seth: recuperate pronto, te necesitamos eres de los mejores pilotos que hay en el mundo te escogieron por algo  
Ledah: ... -no podre pilotar, no volvere a pilotar-  
Seth: uffff supongo que te llevara tiempo asimilarlo

mientras en el hangar

Seth: rob puedes poner la segunda cabina del coustwell en piloto automatico?  
Rob: creo que es posible, pero ¿que pasa con ledah?  
Seth: bueno... pues... no podra pilotar despues de lo ocurrido, ni siquiera puede articular palabra  
Rob: un trauma, y parece una muy fuerte  
Seth: lo es y por eso yo pilotare en su puesto hasta que se recupere  
Rob: bien hare lo que pueda

entonces... ... 


	6. El Resurgir de un Angel

Stage 6: El Resurgir de un Ángel.

Yuki recuperó la consciencia y se encontró en la cabina del Angelwing, pero aun no sabía que había sucedido después de haber echado a su hermano de industrias Mao.  
Se encontraba mareada.

Yuki: ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Estoy muerta? ¿Esto es el infierno?

Yuki se revolvió en su asiento y sintió un dolor agudo en el brazo.

Yuki: No he muerto, al menos de momento… dudo que si estás muerto puedas sentir dolor.

Yuki miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba entrando arena en la cabina, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que la habían enterrado viva. Sintió pánico. Empezó a tocar controles del mecha pero no respondían a sus órdenes. Entonces de una pantalla se iluminó. Y un mensaje encriptado en la misma estructura del mecha empezó a reproducirse. En pantalla apareció el padre de Yuki.

Padre: Yuki… Yuki… cálmate…

Yuki: ¡¿¡Papá!?!

Padre: Si se está reproduciendo este mensaje es que yo he muerto, y el Angelwing ha sido construido…

Yuki: -Llorando.- Papá…

Padre: Confía en el Angelwing, es más poderoso de lo que te puedes imaginar… estás en peligro, pero no es un peligro mortal… serénate… deja que tu cerebro piense con normalidad y verás como todo funciona mejor…

El mensaje desapareció.

Yuki: Gracias Papá… ya estoy más tranquila…

Todos los sistemas del Angelwing se pusieron en marcha pero era distinto, tenia muchísimo más poder.

Ledah estaba mirando hacia la tumba de Yuki. Su cabeza estaba en blanco, era como un autómata. No podía hacer nada solo mirar a aquel montón de tierra. De repente empezó un terremoto que le obligó a sujetarse a la barandilla para no caer. La tierra que cubría al Angelwing empezó a levantarse y finalmente reapareció como el fénix que resurge de sus cenizas. Ledah empezó a llorar, pero en su corazón una nueva llama se encendió, una llama que no sabía que podía ser pero que ardía con fuerza y lo reconfortó. El Angelwing miró hacia donde estaba el y se le acercó. Cuando estaba a escasos metros Yuki abrió la cabina para que Ledah la pudiese ver.

Yuki: Al fin puedo verte una vez más. Ahora me he de ir a mi casa. Algún día has de contarme que te ocurrió con las chicas para que nos temas, el día que estés preparado. Hasta entonces te estaré esperando amor mío.

Yuki cerró la cabina de nuevo y puso rumbo a isla New Macross dejando solo a Ledah. Cuando se perdió de vista unas débiles palabras salieron de su boca.

Ledah: Es un Ángel…

Ledah volvió al interior de la nave, no sabía por que pero se sentía mucho mejor.

Yuki se sentía muy bien, de echo mejor que nunca, a pesar de que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Pero se sentía con más fuerzas que nunca para luchar. El mensaje de su padre y sobretodo el ver a Ledah le había otorgado una nueva fuerza que sobrepasaba lo natural. Y la iba a necesitar.

Al acercarse a Isla Macross vio que una nave de los GUNDAM se encontraba en la isla atacando al SDF-1. Yuki presionó los controles y se lanzó a la batalla, a pesar de los daños el Angelwing había tenido tiempo de recuperar sus escudos y recargar sus acumuladores, solo tenía problemas de misiles pero eso no le importaba a Yuki se sentía invencible y en cierto modo en aquellos momentos lo era.

Yuki Cargó contra el primer mecha enemigo que vio. El Ryugan de Zeta estaba luchando contra el Skull 1 de Rick Hunter y no vio como la enorme mole del Angelwing cargaba sobre el. Recibió un fortísimo golpe que lo lanzó a cientos de metros.

Rick: ¡¡¡YUKI!!!

Yuki: Siento llegar tarde capitán Hunter.

Rick: El Angelwing tiene mal aspecto. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Yuki: Un pequeño accidente, estoy bien, y el Angelwing también. ¿Puedo encargarme de el?

Rick: Todo tuyo, me estaba quedando sin munición, boy a recargar en el SDF-1.

Yuki: Bien. Acércate, que te ha tocado bailar con migo. Ahora verás ¡MISILES FUERA! ¡MISILES FUERA!

Dos ráfagas de misiles salieron disparadas contra el Ryugan. Zeta los destruyó sin dificultades usando el cañón del Ryugan.

Yuki: Jejejejeje. Es muy bueno. ¡Peor yo soy mejor! –Mentalmente.- Has cambiado Yuki, no eres la misma, confías más que nunca en tus habilidades, y han mejorado exponencialmente en muy pocas horas. Ese chico te ha cambiado, te ha hecho más madura. Aprovéchalo. ¡Demuestra de que eres capaz!

Zeta: Necesitarás algo más para derrotarnos. ¿Verdad Ryugan?

Ryugan: Tú lo has dicho, sugiero utilizar las alas láser.

Zeta: Buena idea: ¡ALAS LÁSER!

Grandes ráfagas de plasma salieron disparadas hacia el Angelwing. Impactaron de lleno en los escudos pero Yuki las ignoró los escudos aguantaban sin problemas. Sacó la espada de Adamantum y cargó otra vez contra el Ryugan.

Zeta: ¡Es increíble! ¡No le hemos hecho nada! ¡CATANA LARGA!

Ryugan: ¡Espera! ¡Prueba esto! ¡Evade el ataque ponte a su espalda y dispara conjuntamente el cañón y las alas Láser!

Zeta: ¡Sí! ¡Por detrás los escudos suelen ser más débiles! ¡Muy buena idea Ryu! ¿Puedo llamarte Ryu?

Ryugan: Por supuesto. ¡Vamos!

Zeta evadió la estocada y atacó con las alas y el cañón simultáneamente. Pero sorprendentemente el Angelwing evadió el ataque en el último segundo con un ascenso vertical imposible. Sujetó la espada con las dos manos y se lanzó sobre el Ryugan con intención de partirlo por la mitad.

Zeta: ¡¿¡Qué nos pasa!?! ¡¿¡Por que no podemos con el!?!

Ryugan: ¡No somos nosotros! ¡Es el piloto de ese mecha! ¡Está realizando maniobras imposibles! ¡Cualquier piloto se desmayaría con una sola de esas maniobras pero ese las aguanta!

Yuki: ¡Es increíble! ¡Hasta ahora era incapaz de maniobrar así! ¡Me desmayaba siempre! ¡El estar tan cerca de la muerte me ha dado una resistencia increíble!

El Ryugan sacó su katana y bloqueó el golpe del Angelwing, pero la mayor fuerza del Super Robot se hizo patente y empujó al Ryugan hacia atrás de una manera muy violenta.

Zeta: ¡Es imposible! ¡Como puede luchar así!

Ryugan: ¡Mira! ¡Tiene un punto débil! ¡Su cabina está dañada! ¡Deja que ataque con un arma que no sea la espada y cuando esté recuperando la guardia clava la Katana en su interior! ¡Muerto el piloto, Muerto el problema!

Zeta: ¡Lo intentaré!

Pasaron barios minutos antes de que Yuki decidiera cambiar de arma. Minutos que se hicieron interminables para Zeta y Ryugan. Durante ese tiempo sufrieron algunos daños menores en los hombros y las piernas, pero el autentico problema era que Zeta se estaba agotando mientras que parecía que Yuki estaba fresca como una rosa.

Finalmente Yuki decidió poner fin al combate.

Yuki: ¡Ya me he aburrido de ti! ¡Y he demostrado que soy muy superior a ti! ¡Hora de acabar! ¡BOMBA CUÁNTICA!

Una esfera de energía azul fue lanzada contra el Ryugan.

Zeta: ¡Ahí viene!

Ryugan: ¡Espera! ¡Mantente en posición! Espera… Espera… Espera… ¡AHORA EVADE!

El Ryugan evadió el ataque en el último momento y se lanzó a toda velocidad sobre el Angelwing.

Yuki: Vaya. ¿Lo has esquivado he? No hay problema, has cometido un error al cargar directamente, tengo una sorpresa preparada para ti ¡DESCARGA CUÁNTICAAAAAA!

Una esfera de energía quántica envolvió al Angelwing y Golpeó de lleno al Ryugan lanzándolo contra la Arcángel. La batalla había acabado, pocos minutos después el Ryugan regresaba al hangar del Arcángel y este se perdía en el horizonte. Yuki se sintió entonces profundamente agotada. Se dirigió hacia el hangar del SDF-1 y estacionó en el lugar donde le correspondía. Dejo el Angelwing en su sitio y salió de la cabina, bajó con la grúa y se encontró con todos sus amigos que venían a preguntarle que le había pasado. Yuki contó lo sucedido, o al menos parte, puesto que dijo que había sido su Hermano quien la había atacado en vez de Ledah.

La biotecnología que los Zentraedi y Meltraedi desertores habían aportado a la UN SPACY era prodigiosa, en pocos días Yuki recuperó por completo su estado de forma y hasta habían conseguido borrar la cicatriz de su pierna gracias a las cámaras de Micronización que podían usarse como cámaras de cura avanzada. Quien la mirara después de aquello jamás diría que había estado a punto de morir a menos que lo supiera de antemano.

Las semanas siguientes al incidente con los GUNDAM fueron nefastas para todas las facciones del grupo pro mundo unido. Las fuerzas combinadas de los Cruzados Divinos y la Antiunion habían devastado grandes zonas de territorio de las otras facciones. La UN SPACY Había perdido la base Alaska y la base Antártica de modo que habían perdido El Gran Cañón del Norte y El Gran Cañón del Sur, dos poderosas armas reflejo que habían sido usadas durante la primera guerra Robotech para detener el avance de las fuerzas del señor de la guerra Zentraedi Dolza. Los GUNDAM habían perdido todo su territorio del norte de Europa, la E.F.A. había perdido el territorio que controlaban de Norteamérica y los Mazinguer/Getter solo habían podido mantener el control de sus territorios en Japón.

Dada la gravedad de la situación el Almirante Henry Global de la UN SPACY había acordado un encuentro para iniciar conversaciones de tregua con las distintas facciones pro mundo unido. Se había acordado realizar la reunión en medio del océano pacífico.

El SDF-1 partió rumbo a la zona de reunión el día previsto. Fue el primero en llegar puesto que Isla Macross no estaba muy lejos del mismo. La idea del Almirante Global era establecer una gran alianza con las facciones pro mundo unido cuanto antes.

Entonces…

EN EL LUGAR DE REUNION

JAKE: BIEN HEMOS LLEGADO GENERAL ESCOLTANDO CON SU GUNDAM Y VARIOS TAUROS UNA NAVE

TROWA: SECTOR LIMPIO , ATERRIZAJE SEGURO

GENERAL: BAJANDO DE LA NAVE BIEN AHORA VEAMOS QUE PODEMOS HACER AQUI

JAKE: GENERAL CUALES SON SUS ORDENES

GENERAL: TU Y TROWA ESTEN LISTOS EN CASO DE UN ATAKE O TRAICION

JAKE: BIEN

TROWA: TAUROS EN DOS GRUPOS , UNO CON JAKE Y OTRO CONMIGO

JAKE: NO SE PRECIPITEN , ESTAMOS EN UNA JUNTA QUE DECIDIRA EL FURUTO DEL PLANETA , HACIES QUE NO HAGAN UNA TONTERIA

TROWA: NECESITAMOS AYUDA JAKE , PARA PODER GANAR ESTA GUERRA

JAKE: SABES AMIGO , DUDO QUE LA ORGANIZACION GUNDAM SEA LO CORRECTO PARA MI

TROWA: DE QUE HABLAS , CREES QUE LA ORGANIZACION GUNDAM ESTA EQUIVOCADA EN SU OBJETIVO

JAKE: LA VERDAD YA NO SE EN QUE O QUIEN CREER , E VISTO Y DESCUBIERTO MAS COSAS DE LAS QUE TE IMAGINAS , COMO ESPIA APRENDES MUCHAS COSAS

TROWA: SI TRATAS DE ABANDONAR LA ORGANIZACION GUNDAM YO MISMO TE MATO APUNTANDO CON SU DOUBLE GATLING GUN A JAKE

JAKE: COMO SI LO PUDIERAS LOGRAR , YO Y WING-NEO SOMOS INVENCIBLES JUNTOS , NADIE NOS PUEDES DERROTAR

TROWA: ESO ES LO QUE TU CREES

JAKE: BIEN , AN EMPEZADO A LLEGAR LAS OTRAS ORGANIZACIONES PARA EL TRATADO 

-campo de entrenamiento-

Rob: bien, nivel 1 maniobras evasivas ¿preparados?  
Ledah: si  
Seth: todo listo

aunque aun no me sentia bien del todo decidi mantener mi habilidad de pilotaje intacta

Rob: comenzar!!!

el entrenamiento comenzo evadiendo una lluvia de misiles teledirigidos

Ledah: pasando a maniobras evasivas  
Seth: potencia al maximo, velocidad a tope  
Ledah: alla vamos

eran como unos 20 misiles y debiamos evadirlos y destruirlos si usar armas o la fuerza teniamos que usar la cabeza

Ledah: seth voy a ir en picado preparate  
Seth: todo listo  
Ledah: alla vamos!!!!

al bajar en picado hacia el suelo y al frenar de golpe y subir 5 misiles se estrellaron despues nos dirigimos a otro obstaculo que eran unos pilares de acero mientras pasabamos por entre ellos otros 5 misiles impactaron contra los pilares

Ledah: bien esta es muy arriesgada pero puede sernos util  
Seth: hablas de la maniobra llamada "mono loco"?

la maniobra era muy complicada se trataba de ir en circulos y no dejar de moverse a mucha velocidad comenze con esa maniobra y estaba funcionando por alguna razon me sentia capaz de hacer cualquier cosa eliminamos a los ultimos misiles con esa maniobra

Ledah: menuda maniobra, seth no te habras mareado ¿verdad?  
Seth: menudo peligro tienes pero que sepas que aunque sea el menor aguanto mucho esto de dar vueltas  
Rob: hey dejar las charlas para despues y aterrizar tenemos otro entrenamiento que pasar y hay que prepararlo

aterrizamos y nos sentamos a esperar mientras hablabamos de los viejos tiempos puesto que no veia a mi hermano desde hace unos 2 años

Seth: sabes deberias de centrarte menos en la faccion y pensar un poco mas en ti mismo  
Ledah: sabes que yo no soy asi tengo una resposabilidad  
Seth: vi lo que ha pasado con el angel wing la piloto aun vivia  
Ledah: lo se, yo estaba ahi  
Seth: y por que la dejaste ir?  
Ledah: ... no lo se, algo me decia dejala ir y asi hice  
Seth: eso me recuerda al modo en que comenzo tu trauma  
Ledah: prefiero no recordarlo

flashback

hace uno 7 años no tenia panico a las chicas eso era por una cosa que me ocurrio en aquel entonces yo era muy timido salvo con mis amigos los cuales fueron los causantes de lo ocurrido

Ledah: venga ya no voy ha hacerlo  
Amigo1: no seas un cobarde  
Amigo2: la escuchamos decir "donde esta ledah quiero verle"  
Ledah: dejaos de tonterias, nadie diria eso por mi, en comparacion con los demas chicos de clase yo soy poca cosa  
Amigo3: -empuja a ledah- deja de decir eso y aprovecha

me tendieron una trampa todo era un engaño para dejarme en ridiculo cuando fui a ver a la que ellos me decian llego al punto de humillarme publicamente y prefiero no recordar lo ocurrido

Ledah: esto es vuestra culpa  
Amigo1: ja ahora te das cuenta? cerebrito  
Ledah: como me has llamado?  
Amigo2: nosotros solo te utilizamos sin tu ayuda nunca pasariamos las ciencias  
Amigo3: eramos tus amigos solo por tu cabeza, "enciclopedia andante"

en ese momento me marche de alli pero me tropezaba con varias de las chicas que habia en esa fiesta empezaba a sentirme mal estaba palido al salir del local seguia mareado y me puse en medio de la carretera cuando... BAM un coche se me llevo por delante me desperte en el hospital con las piernas fracturadas por dos sitios estube a punto de quedarme paralitico pero pude recuperarme

fin del flahsback

Ledah: no pienso fiarme de nadie sin saber que intenciones tienen  
Rob: venga que pasamos a lo proximo  
Seth: ya vamos

seguimos con el entrenamiento

entonces... ... 

EN EL CITIO DEL TRATADO

JAKE: CREO QUE LA ORGANISACION "UN SPACY" YA A LLEGO ANTES QUE NOSOTROS

TROWA: ESO CREO , ELLOS FUERON QUIENES PROPUSIERON ESTA UNION PARA ASI OBTENER MAS PODER , YA VISTE LO QUE PASO EN EUROPA

JAKE: SI NOS HUBIESEN MANDADO A T I Y A MI , JUNTO CON ALGUNOS TAURO , HUBIESEMOS PODIDO DEFENDER MEJOR LAS BASES ALLA 

TROWA: PERO ESE MALDITO IDIOTA DE ALAXANDER , NO PUDO CONTRA ESOS MALDITOS MECH

JAKE: CALMA AMIGO MIO , YA NO HAY NADA QUE HACER MAS QUE ESPERAR A QUE EL TRATADO SE FIRME

TROWA: ESPERO QUE EL GENERAL "ZECH" LOGRE LLEGAR A UN ACUERDO Y EL TRATADO SEA FIRMADO

JAKE: ESO ESPERO , PERO AUN FALTA EL REPRESENTANTE DE LA "Earth Federation Army" , LA ULTIMA ORGANIZACION DE LA FACCION PRO MUNDO UNIDO , CON ELLA SI NOS UNIMOS TODOS BAJO UNA MISMA BANDERA , SEGURO TENDREMOS LA VINTORIA

TROWA: ESPERO QUE TENGAR RAZON JAKE

-campo de entrenamiento-

habiamos realizado todos los entrenamientos con exito por alguna razon me sentia... no se mas fuerte que nunca

Seth: no se que te habra inspirado tanto pero ese "algo" nos viene bien a todos en la faccion  
Ledah: lo se, pero me pregunto que sera de nosotros algun dia  
Seth: a que te refieres?  
Ledah: estamos luchando contra unos iguales, contra seres humanos, y bueno creo que lo mejor seria aliarse contra un enemigo comun  
Seth: dudo que eso pase alguna vez, pero no te van a decir nada por soñar con eso  
Ledah: ya lo se  
Rob: chicos teneis una visita  
Ledah/Seth: visita?  
Rob: os espera fuera

nos levantamos y fuimos a ver quien era mientras hablabamos de alguien de nuestra familia

Seth: oye te acuerdas de nuestra hermana?  
Ledah: de malice? si ¿por que?  
Seth: una vez la oi decir que iba a hacerse piloto  
Ledah: que iba ha hacer que? jajajajajajajaja, venga ya me tomas el pelo  
Seth: que va lo dijo muy en serio incluso varias veces vi que estaba leyendo un manual de pilotaje y to  
Ledah: ja jaja jajajajajajajajaja si ella se hiciese piloto no seria capaz ni de manejar un gestpent -recibe un puñetazo en la cara y no por parte de seth- leñazo

me cai al suelo y una persona me dijo

¿?¿?: como que no seria capaz?  
Seth: tu eres  
Ledah: malice? 

Malice: de quien decias que no seria capaz de pilotar?  
Ledah: una cosa es una reprimenda y la otra es darle un puñetazo en la cara a tu hermano  
Malice: pues que lo sepas que yo voy a estar en esta faccion  
Seth: mira por donde, los 3 loreleis en la misma faccion

malice era la unica chica que no me hacia efecto supuse que era por ser mi hermana menor

Rob: ha ya estas aqui  
Malice: si, me presento teniente malice lorelei  
Rob: robert dalahs, pero llamame Rob  
Malice: como quieras rob, y ¿donde esta mi mech?  
Rob: por aqui

fui a ver que mech era se trataba del modelo de aile chevalier que recogimos de las industrias mao

Ledah: vas a pilotar eso de verdad?  
Malice: callate de una vez intento centrarme  
Seth: no le ha sentado bien lo que has dicho sobre ella  
Ledah: a mi tampoco me senti bien el puñetazo que me ha dado y todavia me esta doliendo ay!

la prueba de malice fue espectacular lo paso todo ya iba siendo hora de que demostrase lo que era capaz de hacer

entonces... ... 


End file.
